


What Makes a Mutant a Man

by Donatellosgirl36



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donatellosgirl36/pseuds/Donatellosgirl36
Summary: The X-Men and the Turtles team up to defeat Apocalypse’s most recent plans for world domination. A single mutant holds the key to the world's destruction. And Raphael is falling for her.





	1. To Act or Not to Act

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own TMNT or X-Men, the only thing that’s mine is Aella herself.
> 
> A/N: Some quick point of reference. 
> 
> 1\. This is set in ‘03 Turtle-verse and the ‘92 X-Men TAS-verse. But it is actually taking place in 2009, so the guys are twenty-one. 
> 
> 2\. Oh, and I might get off canon at times, but for the most part I will attempt to stay within the 92-verse. (Another words I might get my 92, 09 and comics X-Men mixed up in my head. Gah! There are way too many versions of X-Men!) So, I ask for your forgiveness ahead of time if this happens.

Raph flipped through the channels and growled. "There has been more mutant unrest." A disembodied voice spoke as a mob protesting mutants was throwing garbage at an apartment building where mutants were hiding inside.

Channel flip. "Your argument is illogical. Mutants are human. They are just more evolved." A man argued with another on a news set.

"You’re wrong! They're abominations! Freaks! They have no place in human society!" The second man wore a FOH logo on his shirt.

Channel flip. A view of the house of representatives. A bald man was sitting at the podium. "Mutants simply wish to live in peace with our human brothers. We have no desire to cause you fear. Mutants are simply a step on the evolutionary ladder. We ask only for the same rights as everyone else - to send our children to school, to work, and to have families."

"Why are you watching that?" Leo stepped up to the couch, his practice sword on his shoulder.

Raphael frowned at his brother. "A better question is why ain't you? I mean, come on Leo. Things are changin’ up there. We should be involved."

"No. That is not our fight. They are all human. We aren't. We are turtles and we are ninja. That means we are not going to expose ourselves by putting ourselves in their fight. We’ve stayed safe down here for more than twenty years. There's no reason to endanger ourselves unnecessarily now."

Raph came off the couch. "You have got to be kiddin’! They're mutants, we’re mutants! We should be out there helpin’ ‘em."

"Raphael." Splinter interrupted the argument. "Regardless of whether this is a human issue or a mutant issue, we are still ninja. We exist in the shadows."

"But Master, look." Raph flipped the channel back to the one with the mob. "These people need our help. We can't just ignore ‘em."

"You may help, but only if you do so without exposing yourselves."

Raph’s frown deepened, effectively shut down, because there was no way to help without exposing themselves. Growling, he tossed down the remote and stormed off.

Leo sighed. He knew how his brother felt. He wanted to be a part of the outside world as much as he did, but that was impossible. They were different and they always would be.

Donatello looked up from the new Battleshell when the door opened into the garage area. It was obvious that Raph was not in a good mood as he slammed the door behind him. “Something up, Raph?”

Raph glared at the closed door and huffed. Leo might not be on his side, but surely Don would see reason. “What do you think about all this mutant talk, Don?”

Donnie frowned. So, that was it. Raph had been watching the news again. He’d purposely been avoiding it himself. “It is an interesting conundrum. The mutants are both human and yet not. Biologically speaking they still carry the genetic traits of homo sapiens. But certain aspects are enhanced and drawn to the surface.”

“That’s not what I mean. Don’t you think we should be out there helpin’? If they get rights, we could probably live topside in the open too.”

Don shook his head a little. “I don’t know, Raph. They are still human and we have never been human. We’re turtles.”

“But they’re mutants and we’re mutants.”

“But if you look at those mutants, they still in some form resemble humans. Many can pass as normal.” Raph’s shoulders slumped and Donnie sighed. “Look, I know where you’re coming from, bro. Could you imagine how much good I could do, if we lived on the surface? I could do things that would benefit all of humanity. Right now all I can do is build stuff out of junk.”

Raph leaned on one of the catwalk railings, looking away from his brother. “It would be nice to walk out in the daylight and stroll down the street. Live a normal life. And…”

“Find love?” Donnie was beside him now, though he didn’t look at him. “Yeah, I know. That’s the hardest part, isn’t it? But even if we could go topside, there is no guarantee that they would accept us. We are still turtles and they are still human, just a bit more advanced genetically.”

Raph groaned. “Yeah, well, I’d at least like to find out. It’s better than sittin’ here guessin’.”

The door opened and Mikey trotted in with his gameguy in hand. “Hey, Don, could you fix this for me?” He handed the injured device to his brother.

Donnie frowned. “Really, Mikey? This is the third time this month I’ve had to fix this thing. What happened this time?”

“It was Leo’s fault. He yelled for me and when I came to see what he wanted, I dropped it off the catwalk.”

Raph snorted and Donnie made a face. “What did Leo want?”

“He said we were going on patrol.” Mikey eyed his gameguy with longing. “Do you think you can fix it, Donnie?”

“Don’t worry, Mikey. I’ll get it fixed.”

Raph had latched onto what Mikey had said. “We’re goin’ out? When?”

Mikey glanced at him. “Tonight.” His attention went right back to Donatello though. “When do you think you can fix it? I was about to beat my best score!”

Donnie started to walk off. “When I’m done upgrading the Battleshell.”

Raph tuned them out as Mikey proceeded to whine about needing it now. He sighed inwardly. The restlessness he’d been feeling lately was getting harder and harder to control. Maybe his brothers were right that they weren’t the same as the mutants that now roamed the streets above. And he knew that really wasn’t the reason he was feeling the way he was, it was more of an excuse. Their continued isolation as they matured was becoming harder on them. Their bodies continued to develop and need the things that all living creatures need – companionship on a physical level.

Perhaps that had been why he hadn’t been spending time with Casey lately. Some part of him was jealous of his relationship with April. He didn’t want April that way, she was like a sister to him, but she was a female. And the scent his best friend carried on him sometimes was all too…alluring. The last time he’d shown up smelling like that, Raph had told him he needed to take more showers. Casey had simply retorted, “This from a guy that lives in a sewer.” Raph hadn’t bothered to elaborate and so, he’d simply avoided him. And he was _still_ avoiding him.

The large turtle sighed, rolling his shoulders. Maybe a good rooftop run and busting a few heads would get some of the pent up stress out.

&*&*&*&*&*&*

They had spent most of the night patrolling as a team. But with dawn only two hours away, Leo had decided to let them split off and do one more quick sweep before they headed home. Raph leapt between two buildings and caught the telltale signs of a mugging below him. He turned quickly back to look over the edge of the roof.

Below, four men backed a small dark haired woman into the alley. She shook her head at them. “You really don’t want to do this.”

The closest man sneered. “Oh, yes we do. We can’t let a delicious thing like you walk by without a taste.”

Raph watched her continue to back into the alley, which would only worsen her situation. But she moved slowly, almost methodically backwards. “Really? Does that line actually work on anyone?”

“Who cares? We still get what we want.” A second thug grinned wickedly.

She stopped her backwards progression. “Very well, you were warned.” She swept off her long coat, allowing it to fall to the grungy alley floor. Beneath the coat she wore a black tank-top with tight fitting black pants. The tips of her leather boots shined in the darkness displaying their metal toes. Raph had started down the fire-escape when he saw something else metallic shimmer in her hands.

The woman clenched her fist around the tekko-kagi and sprang to the side to avoid the first cretin as he barreled towards her. She spun low, sweeping the second man’s feet from beneath him. He fell face first into the unforgiving cement. She jumped back to her feet in time to swipe at the third attacker with her four-clawed weapon. He gave a cry as he stumbled away, clutching his shredded arm.

Raphael was a little surprised by the small woman’s abilities and almost missed the fourth man sneaking up behind her. The thug wrapped his bare arms around hers, pressing flesh to flesh. “No! No! Let go!” She shrieked and it was the first time Raph had actually seen her panic. But he didn’t have to wonder why as her eyes suddenly turned yellow, blazing in the dark alley. The man holding her gasped and fell to the ground behind her. She clutched her head. “No! Get out!”

Raph sat on the last level of the fire-escape staring in utter astonishment. What had just happened?

The first man had regained his bearings and stared wide eyed at the woman. Then his eyes narrowed. “She’s one of those mutant freaks!” He raised a gun at her with a shaky hand. But the woman seemed oblivious to the action, still holding her head.

The second man scrambled to the man crumpled on the ground. “He’s dead! The slut killed him!”

“I warned you!” She growled, opening her glowing yellow eyes. “You didn’t want to listen!”

The three remaining men backed towards the entrance of the alley. “You-you stay away! You freak!”

The woman didn’t move. In fact, she closed her eyes with an exasperated sigh. “Why is it always the same?”

Raph watched the man warily as he held the trembling pistol pointed at her. When she started to reach for her coat laying on the ground, he jumped and pulled the trigger. Her petite body flew backwards into the wall and Raph descended on the man with a vengeance. He was certain the man had just killed the woman and for no more reason than she was different. She’d warned them and they hadn’t listened. “Human filth!” He snatched away the pistol and the man didn’t even attempt to stay and fight. He immediately tucked tail and ran, shouting colorful phrases as he went.

Raphael turned and walked towards the back of the alley, pausing to look at the man on the ground. Outwardly there seemed to be nothing wrong with him, but he could tell the guy wasn’t breathing. Frowning, he took the last few steps to the little brunet. He squatted in front of her, eyeing the blood dripping down her chest. He felt guilty for not intervening earlier or she might have survived. She looked to be about his age. And up close he could see how lovely she was with long lashes and high cheekbones.

He would call the police anonymously and let them know she was here. With a heavy heart he stood, but froze when the woman took in a sharp breath. _She’s alive!_ He knelt back down quickly, hesitating only momentarily as he reached for her. Would she hurt him or kill him like she had the thug? Steeling his nerve, he reached out and took her shoulders in his hands. Nothing happened. He let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and swiftly lifted her into his arms.

An ambulance would take too long. She needed help and she needed it now. He was barely three buildings from the rendezvous point with his brothers. Donnie could help her. Besides he didn’t want her paying for the man she’d accidently killed, when he was the one that had attacked her. Her body was slight in his arms, weighting nearly nothing. He noted her breathing was becoming more regular as he climbed to the appointed site. When he reached the place, his brothers were already there.

“Raph, what are you doing!” Leo sputtered.

“She’s been shot! Donnie, you got to help her!” Raph fell to his knees still half cradling her in his arms.

His brother pushed past the others to kneel next to them. “What happened Raph?”

“It was my fault. I should have taken the guy down when he pulled the gun. But she was so….” He couldn’t find the right word. “He shot her in the chest.”

Don started to rip open the front of her tank-top and frowned. “I don’t see anything, Raph. Just a lot of blood.”

Raph shook his head dubiously. “No, I saw him shoot her. She took a bullet.”

“Raph, if she’d taken a bullet right where this bloody patch is, she would have died. That is right over her heart.” Don laid a finger to her throat. “And her pulse is fine, maybe a bit elevated but fine.” He paused listening to her breathing which was becoming rapid as she climbed closer to consciousness. “And she seems to be breathing. I don’t think she’s injured at all.”

Raph continued to shake his head, caramel colored eyes full of disbelief. “I saw what I saw!”

In his arms the woman stirred. Her eyes slowly drifted open and then shot wide. “No! Don’t touch me!” She tried to pull away from Raph, but she was still weak. “I could hurt you!”

“You ain’t hurt me yet. And I’ve been holdin’ you for at least ten minutes.” Raph told her calmly.

She blinked up at him, wonderment in her gaze. “I….I haven’t?”

“No.” He watched her face pale. “I know what you did to that guy, but you haven’t done it to me.”

Tears filled her eyes. “I’m dangerous. You shouldn’t touch me.” The tears slipped free. “I’m a monster.”

Raph frowned at her. “No, you ain’t. Look.” He lifted one of her trembling hands in his and she instinctively tried to pull it away. But he held on. “See?”

Her face scrunched in puzzlement and she lifted her other hand to wrap it around his. “How is this possible? I haven’t been able to touch anyone since I was fifteen.”

Leo frowned. “What is she talking about, Raph?”

“One of the thugs that attacked her grabbed her and she…” He looked down at her. “What did you do?”

“I’m a mutant.” She said softly, not looking at anyone. “But my power is a curse. I absorb the life force of others when we touch.” She looked down at Raph’s hand still held between hers. “Well, normally I do.”

“Dude, that is creepy.” Mikey mumbled. “So, you’re like some kind of soul sucker.”

Raph glared. “Mikey!”

The woman pulled away from Raph and stood, wrapping her arms around herself. “No, he’s right. That is what I am.” She looked down at her blood soaked clothes. “I’m a monster on many levels.” She wiped at the tears trickling down her cheeks.

Raph came to his feet with a growl. “No, you’re not! If you were a monster, you wouldn’t be cryin’ over the jerk that attacked you! That you killed by pure accident! You were even gonna let the slime-ball go that shot you!”

Don took a step towards her. “Which brings up a question. Raphael said you were shot, but I can’t find any evidence of a wound except for the blood on your shirt.”

She bit her lip, not meeting their eyes again. “My body used the life force I’d taken to heal me.”

Donnie’s eye ridges rose. “Fascinating. Nearly instantaneous healing powers. Can you control the amount of life force you take? And does that factor into how much or how long it takes you to heal? And-“

“Enough Donnie.” Leo could see the woman was already distressed, her whole body shaking. “Let’s start with something a lot easier. What’s your name?”

“You may call me Aella.” She tried desperately to meet Leo’s gaze but kept failing.

“I’m Leonardo, this is Donatello, that’s Michelangelo and you’ve already met Raphael.” Leo gestured to each brother.

She gave them each a nod, pausing to meet Raph’s steady gaze. “Thank you for helping me. Not many people would have done that after what you saw.”

“I saw you kickin’ some real butt before that creep tried to get behind you.” Raph graced her with a half-smile.

Leo frowned a little. “I don’t mean to be forward. But you don’t seem to be disturbed by our appearance.”

She shrugged. “Like I said I’m a mutant and I’ve been around. You aren’t that strange compared to what I’ve seen.” Her expression turned curious. “But I’ve never seen your sort of mutation before. I’ve never seen such a dominant gene that it effects an entire family. Most mutants with families have varying mutations within the same line.”

“We’re not that kind of mutants.” Don explained. “We aren’t homo sapien superior. We were never human. We were ordinary turtles, prior to our jump on the evolutionary charts.”

She frowned. “Really?” She slowly reached out to touch Raph’s arm, where he stood beside her and a slow smile spread across her lips. “That may explain why I can touch you. My powers have never affected other living things like plants or animals.”

“We ain’t animals.” Raph grumbled.

She let her hand fall. “No, you certainly aren’t. But maybe you’re just far enough removed from humans that my power doesn’t affect you. And that’s a very good thing for you.” She added with a raised brow. She suddenly swayed and sat heavily on the roof, rubbing her head.

Don squatted in front of her with concern. “Are you alright, Aella?”

“No.” She said softly. “I can hear him screaming inside my head.”

He frowned in puzzlement. “Who? The guy you killed?”

She nodded, rocking slightly. “It’s so loud. It always hurts so much afterwards. There’s no way to silence the screams.”

The others noticed she was speaking mainly to herself. “So, what do we do now?” Mikey stepped a little closer now that he knew she couldn’t hurt him.

Leo looked at his brother. “What do you think, Donnie?”

The genius looked up at him. “It seems that these incidents are very traumatic to her, both physically and mentally. If we leave her here, she could hurt herself or someone else. She’s in a very vulnerable state at the moment.”

Leo frowned again. “You’re not suggesting we take her home with us, are you?”

Raph snorted. “That’s exactly what he’s suggestin’, Fearless. And I got to agree. She don’t look like she can handle herself right now.” He moved to help Aella to her feet.

“Wait, Raph.” Leo wasn’t sure this was a good idea.

Aella was very disoriented and she held fast to Raph’s arm. “My coat? My weapons?”

Raph frowned. “I’m sorry. I left ‘em. I didn’t know if you were gonna live or die, so I didn’t bother gettin’ ’em.”

Aella shook her head, trying to think around the cries inside her mind. “No, I can’t leave them. He’ll find me.”

Leo stiffened. “Who’ll find you?”

She whimpered. The shrieks were just too loud. They were ripping her skull apart. “Won’t go back…die first…find Logan…help….” She started to collapse and Raph caught her, lifting her again into his arms.

Donnie frowned, finding her pulse again. She was obviously in shock. “Leo, we can’t leave her here.”

Raph growled. “We ain’t.” He turned and started for home, her small body cradled protectively in his arms again. His brothers exchanged a worried look, but followed after him, descending silently into the sewers.


	2. Lost Friends

Wolverine leaned on the round table like console in the war-room. “I’m tellin’ you. It ain’t like her to not show up.”

“Your friends aren’t that reliable, Logan. Maybe she got hung up or forgot.” Cyclopes pointed out.

Wolverine growled. “Aella ain’t like that.” He gave a heavy sigh. “She sounded scared and there ain’t much that can scare her.”

“Perhaps, this may shed some light on your dilemma, my friend.” Hank routed the news feed from a side console to the center.

A young punk was speaking with a reporter. “We were just minding our own business and this mutie jumped us.”

“I see you were injured.” The reporter pointed at a bandage on his arm.

“Yeah, well, I was lucky. That mutant killed my buddy! All of those freaks should be locked up!”

The reporter turned to the camera. “Police and the MRD are still investigating this crime, though the victim shows no outward sign of injury. If you have any information to help solve this crime, please call the number below.”

Scott looked from Beast to the screen to Logan. “I’m betting this is that friend of yours.”

“Stuff it, Summers. You got no clue what she can do. But she wouldn’t have done that on purpose. She don’t kill usin’ her powers, because all it does is tear her up inside.”

“May I assume that she has the ability to absorb people’s strength as Rogue does?” Hank pushed his glasses up his nose with a blue finger.

“They’re similar, but they ain’t the same. Aella can absorb a person’s life force, but she can’t control it. One touch and you’re done for.” Wolverine clenched his fists on the table top. “We got to find her. She wouldn’t be in the city, if she wasn’t scared. She avoids people.”

“Perhaps the professor can help her as he has Rogue.” Hank suggested.

Wolverine turned towards the door. “I don’t know, Hank. She don’t let people in easy.”

“Kind of like you.” Cyclopes took a sip of his coffee.

“Whatever. I’m goin’ to find her before the MRD does.”

Scott gave another heavy sigh. “Alright, I’ll go with you.”

Logan stopped in the doorway, a scowl in place. “I ain’t askin’ for your help, pretty boy.”

“You don’t have to. If I don’t come, you’ll just get yourself into trouble.” He set his coffee down.

“Suit yourself, just don’t get in my way.” Logan left, headed for the garage.

Scott turned to Hank. “You coming?”

His blue furred companion smiled. “I will remain and search for more evidence of Wolverine’s friend. Besides your more conventional appearance will draw less attention, considering the recent unrest in the city.”

Cyclopes nodded. “Okay, let us know if you spot anything.”

“I will indeed.”

Scott nodded, hurrying out after Logan. He felt bad for Beast and the other mutants that didn’t share his or Jean’s normal appearance. It made them targets more often than not. And most of the time those that simply looked different were the weakest among them. The more powerful mutants tended to look normal on the outside. There was no denying that Beast was skilled in his own way and was a very valuable member of their team, but the layer of thick blue fur that covered his body was at time a hindrance. Hank was a prime example of not judging a book by its cover. The bestial outside didn’t give a hint at the beautiful soul and brilliant mind that lay beneath it.

Scott made it to the door just in time to catch Logan before he left in his jeep. The grumpy Canuk allowed him to climb in before pulling out of the drive. The ride to the city was quiet, not that the two rivals had much to talk about. When they were close, Scott finally spoke. “So, where do you want to start looking?”

“The alley that punk was killed in will be a good start. If it is Aella, I might be able to pick up her scent.”

Scott frowned and opened his com. “Hey, Beast, could you find out what street that broadcast was on.”

“Certainly,” came the distant reply. “One moment, please.” There was silence for a few moments and then Hank’s voice returned. “It appears to be off 42nd Street and Hamilton.”

“Thanks Beast. Have you found out any more about Wolverine’s friend?”

“I have not at this juncture.”

Scott sighed. “Alright, keep us posted.” He closed the com link and turned to the scruffy man beside him to give him directions.

Logan cut him off. “I heard.” It wasn’t long before they were pulling up near the alley. The commotion near it was gone mostly, the last leaving was the news van. Yellow police tape stretched across the entrance. It would be a deterrent to most, but Logan just ducked under it.

Scott huffed. “It’s a crime scene Logan.”

Wolverine ignored him as he sniffed the air. Aella had certainly been here. The scent of her blood was still strong even though it was hours old. He moved towards the back of the alley while Cyclopes stood lookout. He frowned at the smear on the brick wall and the droplets that stained the cement. Nothing besides the blood indicated she’d ever been there. He took another sniff, trying to pick up her trail. But he stopped cold as another familiar odor hit him. He couldn’t suppress the growl.

Scott glanced over his shoulder at him. “What is it?”

“Aella ain’t the only one that’s been here.” He had Scott’s full attention now. “She’s bein’ followed by an old friend.”

Cyclopes ducked under the tape to approach him now. He didn’t like the way Logan had said that. “Who?”

“Apocalypse.”

Scott’s fists tightened at his side. It had been a long time since they’d seen Apocalypse, but the pain he’d caused members of his team as well as countless other mutant was still an open wound in some cases. “Can you track them?”

Wolverine lifted his head into the wind. “Apocalypse’s scent is faint.” He knelt to touch one of the dried drops of blood. “Aella was bleedin’, I can track her pretty easy. The problem is Apocalypse probably can too.”

“Then we need to hurry. We need to get to her before Apocalypse. Whatever he has planned for her can’t be good.” He looked around, new determination in him. “Which way?”

He was surprised when Logan looked up at the fire-escape. He jumped up, grabbing the bottom of the ladder. “This way.”

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Aella hated waking up after an energy transfer. The lingering consciousness of the thug still clung to her mind around the edges. Which wasn’t a surprise, it usually took several days to completely disappear. She pulled her knees up, clutching them as she laid on a soft worn cushions. The taking of life was never easy on her. In some strange way the person remained with her always. She had spent most of her life in solitude, avoiding the outside world. But she hated it, because it allowed the voices in – the cries of those lives she’d taken by accident or purpose, it didn’t matter. They were all there, waiting until there was silence to accuse her - to damn her.

“Are you awake, young lady?”

Aella opened her eyes slowly to stare at the being sitting nearby. _A giant rat?_ Then she remembered she’d fainted. But she had not been alone this time, there had been four giant turtles there as well. Slowly she sat up, offering a small smile. “Yes.” Looking around, she found herself in a large open room. She returned her gaze to the old rat. “Where…where am I?”

“In our home. My sons brought you here.” He offered her a cup of tea, which she took instinctively avoiding touching him.

“Thank you.” She blew into the steaming cup. “Your sons?”

“Yes. I found Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo when they were very young. We were exposed to the mutagen together. I have cared for them since. You may call me Splinter.”

“I’m called Aella.” She looked down at her shirt which was covered in dried blood and half torn open, showing a little more breast than she was used to while in the presence of others. Due to her heritage she normally didn’t bother with clothing. But when she was forced to interact with the outside world, she had discovered the need for modesty. She plucked at it, worrying her bottom lip and pulling the thread bare blanket a little higher. “How long have I been asleep?”

“Nearly six hours.” There was a sparkle in Splinter’s eyes. “Raphael in particular seemed concerned for your wellbeing.”

Lifting her head, she met his gaze. “Did they tell you…?”

“That you are a mutant? Yes, but do not worry. You are among friends here.”

She shifted setting the cup on the coffee table. These people had been so kind, she couldn’t continue to put them in danger. “I should go.”

Splinter caught her wrist. “You are safe here.”

Aella stared at his furred hand wrapped around hers. It still astonished her that they were able to touch her. Slowly, she pulled her hand back, already regretting the loss of his touch. “I can’t stay. He’ll be looking for me. I have to get to Salem Center, before he finds me.” She stood, hoping she hadn’t already brought trouble to their doorstep.

“You ain’t goin’ nowhere.” Raphael appeared with his brothers. They all glistened with sweat from their recent training session. He used a towel to wipe his face. “You’re gonna sit there. You’ve been out cold all night.”

She shook her head, hugging her arms tight around herself. “Thank you for everything, but I really can’t. There’s someone after me. And now that my blood is all over that alley, he will find me. I don’t want to put you in any more danger.”

Raph snorted. “No, sit.”

Her eyes narrowed. It had been a very long time since anyone had dared to speak her like that. Donnie put up his hands in a placating gesture. “Please, at least let me check you out first. Your body has had a significant trauma.”

Her expression softened. “But…”

“We are quite capable of taking care of ourselves.” Leo assured her.

Mikey grinned. “Yeah, besides no one’s gonna find you down here.”

She frowned, still hugging herself as she flopped back on the couch. “Please, I need to go. There’s nothing wrong with me now.” She tugged subconsciously at the torn front of her shirt.

Raph frowned at the action. “We’ll be the judge of that. Donnie check her out.”

Don gave his brother a sidelong look as he stepped around him. “Please, Aella.” He offered his hand and she finally let out a defeated sigh before taking it. He led her over to his workspace, where a cot rested against a wall. She sat while he pulled a few items from a drawer. She fidgeted as he took her wrist in his hand. “It’s okay, just relax.”

She gave another sigh. “I’m sorry. I’m still getting used to physical contact. It’s still strange that you all can touch me without me hurting you.” She consciously relaxed. “It’s hard to fight habits formed over such a long life.”

Don measured her pulse and released her hand only to look up at her curiously. “What do you mean? You look like you’re our age.” When she didn’t meet his eyes right away, he frowned. “How old are you, Aella?”

“Very.” She whispered.

Don’s frown remained, but he put aside the question for now as he used a stethoscope to listen to her heart and lungs. “Well, everything seems to be functioning correctly.”

“I healed last night. It was the mental strain that made me pass out.” She explained still not looking at him. “Now that you’re sure I’m fine, I need to go. Even if you can touch me, I’m not safe to be around right now.”

She stood, but Raph suddenly appeared in front of her. “Here.” He held out a large red hoody. She looked from it to him in confusion. “Your shirts torn and you’re covered in blood. You might as well clean up before you go anywhere.” He turned. “Follow me.”

Aella glanced back at Don as his brother started to lead the way to the bathroom. He just shrugged. Raph had been acting kind of strange since they’d found her. He’d almost say possessive. Looking down at herself, she knew she was a mess. Realizing he was right, she followed after Raph. He stopped beside the bathroom door. His gaze shifted around for a moment. “There’s towels, rags and soap in there. Do, uh, you need anything else?”

“No.” Raph nodded and started to walk off, but she stopped him. “Raphael?” He turned meeting her dark brown eyes. “Thank you.”

A small smile touched his lips. “Sure.”

Aella returned it before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. She had to admit a shower sounded really good. For many years she had spent her life in the Amazon rainforests as far away from civilization as she could get. She’d lived off the land without modern amenities. So, it was nice to stand under the hot water and allow the dirt and grime and dried blood to be washed away. And the sensation of washing her hair with real shampoo was fabulous. Just as she was starting to envy the conveniences, she sighed and shut off the water. Once her current problem was solved, she’d have to return to that solitary life. It was the only way to protect the world from her curse.

She rinsed out her undergarments and rang them out before putting them back on. She pulled on her dingy black pants and picked up the red hoody. A smile spread across her face again. Raphael and his brothers had been very kind to her. She couldn’t deny that she had enjoyed being held in his powerful arms. Slipping the shirt on, she noted the masculine scent that clung to it under the smell of detergent. It smelled like him, like leather and earth. In a strange way it reminded her of home – like soil and rain and crisp green leaves. She lifted the collar to draw the scent in. She could almost feel the scent course through her, relaxing her. Catching sight of her longing expression in the mirror, she frowned. _Stupid. No one will ever want you. You are a monster. You kill people just by touching them._

She shot the woman in the mirror a glare and left the room. When she emerged, the smell of food made her stomach rumble. Following her nose, she found everyone gathered around the table in the kitchen with three pizzas spread between them.

Mikey spotted her first and he flashed her a toothy grin. “Hey, girl, want some lunch?”

Raph looked over his shoulder and felt his pulse race. Aella stood in the doorway, her dark hair hung loose and damp around her shoulders. His red hoody was very obviously too big for her as it hung off one tan shoulder. When she met his gaze, he felt his mouth go dry.

“You might as well eat something.” Leo gestured to the empty chair beside Raph. “Especially, if you plan on leaving soon.”

Aella nodded and took the offered seat. She paused examining the food, she blushed. “Um, what is it?”

The four turtles stared at her in shock. Mikey opened and closed his mouth a few times before he was able to get the words out. “Pizza. You…you don’t know what pizza is?”

She shook her head. “I haven’t eaten anything I didn’t hunt or gather in a very long time.”

Mikey continued to stare. “But pizza! Really!”

Aella fidgeted and Raph frowned. He grabbed a slice and put it on a plate. He set it in front of her. “It’s good, trust me.”

She watched Raph take a bite of his and slowly picked it up, mimicking his actions. Her eyes lit up. “Mm.”

Don and Mikey laughed. “See! Pizza good!”

She nodded, but didn’t speak as she took another bite. Before long she’d ate three slices. But she stopped as the sound of a door closing could be heard. “Guys!”

“We’re in here, April!” Mikey called without getting up.

A moment later April and Casey appeared in the door. In her hand she carried a bag. She smiled brightly. “Hey, guys!”

“Is this your new friend?” Casey moved forward extending his hand to Aella. “I’m Casey and this is my wife, April.”


	3. Confrontation

Aella shrank away from the extended hand, her eyes full of uncertainty. “Hello, I’m Aella.”

Raph frowned at his brothers. “Who called April?”

“I did.” Don stood and took his plate to the sink. “I thought she could bring some things for Aella. You know girl stuff.”

Raph snorted as he got up to put his own plate in the sink. “Don’t you think you should’ve told the rest of us?” He darted his eyes at Aella and then back at his brother. “Or at least her?”

April raised an eyebrow at this, but continued on. “Uh, yeah, well, anyways. Don didn’t tell me much, just that you were shorter than me.” She stepped forward and set the bag on the table beside Aella. “It’s just a change of clothes and some new socks and underwear. And a few other things, I wasn’t sure if you’d need or not.”

Aella gave a slight bow of her head. “Thank you. You’re very generous. I am sorry, I have nothing to offer in return.”

April smiled at the gesture. “You’re very welcome. And there’s no need for that. Just let me know if-“ She started to settle a hand on Aella’s bare shoulder.

Aella was out of the chair so fast, it clattered to the floor. “No! Don’t touch me!” She turned to make a dash for the door, determined to keep distance between them.

Raph caught her before she could make it. “Hey, shh. It’s okay.” He noted that she was trembling as he held her wrists gently but firmly. She ducked her head shamefully, avoiding his gaze.

Casey and April stared at her slack-jawed for a long moment, both stunned by the reaction. Finally, April spoke, though she made no move towards the girl. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you. We wouldn’t hurt you.”

Raph looked up from his intense examination of Aella’s features. “She ain’t worried about you hurtin’ her. She’s worried about her hurtin’ you.” When April still looked at him lost, he sighed shooting Don another glare. “Which apparently Donnie didn’t tell you.”

Don leaned against the counter. “I was attempting to be considerate of Aella’s privacy.”

“Well, they’re here now, so they’d better know.” Leo put aside his cup of tea.

Exasperated, Casey through his hands in the air. “Guys, just tell us what’s goin’ on!”

“I’m a mutant.” Aella’s voice was soft, full of self-loathing.

Casey squinted at her. “You don’t look like any of the mutants I know. And you definitely don’t got green skin.”

Donnie shook his head. “She isn’t our kind of mutant. She’s your kind of mutant.”

Casey still looked a bit baffled, but April’s brow furrowed. “Homo sapien superior?”

Don nodded and it finally clicked for Casey. He’d heard April and Donnie discuss the rioting on the surface that had escalated over the past few years. “You mean, you’re one of those mutants that’s got special powers and stuff? Cool!” He grinned, attempting to look reassuring. “So what kind of neat thing can you do?”

“My powers are as far from cool or neat as they can possible get.” She pulled her hands free from Raph’s to tug the large red hoody tighter about her. Burying her hands inside the sleeves and pulling the drawstrings tight around her neck, hiding as much skin as possible. She bit her lip, but determined to answer. “I can kill you with a single touch. I don’t think anyone would classify that as cool.”

April gasped softly. “You mean you can’t touch anyone or you’ll kill them! How terribly lonely that must be for you.”

Aella scowled. “I do not need, nor do I desire your pity.”

April blushed, but Casey pressed on. “But you were just touchin’ Raph?”

“We’re different.” Leo explained, still uncertain of his own understanding.

“Yeah, she can touch us, but I think she likes Raphie’s touch best.” Mikey teased, leaning back in his chair with a large grin.

“Mikey!” Raph half growled. But he didn’t get to threaten his brother properly as an alarm sounded.

“The perimeter alarm!” Don rushed past Aella making her stumble into Raph, who steadied her for only a moment before he took off after his brothers.

“What is it Don?” Leo leaned over his brother’s shoulder, trying to see.

“Someone’s entered tunnel four-three-seven.” Donnie was already trying to pull up a camera in that area.

“Isn’t that the route we took home last night, guys?” Mikey asked a touch of nervousness to his voice.

“Yeah.” Raph glanced at Aella, who had paled.

She shook her head, her eyes wide. “I told you! I begged you! Now he’s found me! You’re all in danger!”

Splinter put a hand on her arm, squeezing gently. “Do not worry child. My sons are trained ninja, they will let no one harm you.”

But panic still raced in her dark eyes. “You don’t understand, he’s not alone.” Tears started to trickle down her cheeks. “I couldn’t fight them by myself. They were too strong. There were too many.”

“It don’t matter.” Raph growled. “We ain’t gonna let nobody touch you.”

“What’s wrong? Where’s the video feed?” Leo frowned at the screen rolling static.

“All the cameras in that area have been knocked out. I’ll try from further away.” He pulled up another camera and an image appeared of dark shapes moving in the distance.

“Can you clean it up, so we can see our intruders?” Leo prompted, still leaning unnerving close over Don’s shoulder.

Donnie shook his head. “Not from this distance.”

Leo put a hand on his shoulder. “That’s okay, Don. At least we can confirm there is someone there and it doesn’t look like a city worker.” He straightened, exchanging a look with his brothers and father. “Come on, guys. Let’s check it out.”

As they started for the entrance Aella pulled away from Splinter to follow. But Leo stopped to look her in the eye. “No, you need to stay here.” Her eyes narrowed and she started to protest, but he put up a hand. “If you’re the one they are after, it’s better if you’re not there.”

Her gaze shifted to Raph, but he shook his head. “He’s right, Aella. Just stay put for now.”

Aella clenched and unclenched her jaw as she watched them leave. She’d never been good at taking orders. She’d spent so much of her life in isolation, depending solely on herself, that it was almost unthinkable for her to allow anyone to tell her what to do. She stood stock still until she felt Splinter’s attention waver and then she bolted for the door only a few feet in front of her.

Splinter didn’t have time to react as he turned in time to see her disappear through the door. “Aella!” He rushed to the entrance, but she was gone and he was quite impressed with her ability to disappear. His sons had trained many years to reach such a level of invisibility. Sighing, he closed the door. April and Casey exchanged worried looks with him. But all they could do now was wait.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

“Thanks, Jean. Please keep looking.” Scott hung up his phone and looked down at Wolverine, who was squatted closer to the tunnel floor. “She says the professor is trying to locate the girl with Cerebral.”

“She ain’t no girl.” Logan corrected.

“Whatever.” Scott watched his companion for a moment. “Are you sure you know where you’re going?”

“We’ve already ran into a handful of those cameras. We got to be on the right track.”

“That just means we’re someplace someone doesn’t want us.”

Logan scowled. “Hey, if you want to track a scent in the middle of a sewer, be my guest.” He paused his head coming up. “Someone’s comin’.” His sharp eyes caught the movement of shadow just up the tunnel. He growled extending his adamantium claws. “Show yourselves. I know you’re there.”

The shadows moved again forming four figures, though they did not come closer. “You’re in the wrong tunnel. We suggest you leave.”

“We aren’t looking for a fight. We’re just looking for someone that came this way.” Scott stated firmly.

A growl came from one shadow. “If that’s what you want, I don’t suggest you walk away. I suggest you run.” The largest of the shadows made a move forward, but was caught by another.

“Raph, chill bro!”

Logan sniffed the air again, his eyes narrowing. Aella’s scent was a lot stronger now and it was coming from the four ahead of them. He took a few steps. “Where is she!”

They moved forward now, weapons brandished. Mikey was trying to keep Raph behind him, rather unsuccessfully. Don was eyeing the long metal claws. Leo held his katana in a ready stance. “If you are here for Aella, you’ll have to go through us.”

Wolverine smirked. “I thought you’d never ask.” He flew forward and Raph shoved Mikey aside, rushing to meet him metal sai to metal claws.

“Stay away from her!” Raph snarled.

Wolverine matched his snarl with one of his own. “Why do you smell like her, turtle!”

Leo and Don charged Cyclopes, who lowered his glasses to blast the ground in front of them. “Believe me, when I tell you _that_ would be a bad idea.”

“Stop!” Aella appeared out of the darkness, not making a single sound. “Logan!”

Wolverine gave a shove with his blades, making Raph take a few steps back. His gaze shot to his old friend. “Aella?” She smiled as she stepped up to him and hugged him, careful not to touch his skin. Logan knew it was her by her scent, but she looked so different than the last time he’d seen her. He pushed her back to look down at her. “Darlin’, you’ve changed.”

She chuckled softly. “Well, I was an old woman, when you saw me last.”

He used his gloved hand to lift her chin. He could see the woman he’d known long ago in her eyes and he smiled. “It’s been a long time.”

She nodded, stepping back and pulling the hoody tight around her again. “Yes, a very long time.” She frowned. “As for my appearance, it was not done by my choice. That… thing forced me to absorb the life forces of several people. It caused me to regain my youth.” She looked down at her hands, clenching them tightly. “And I was so close this time…so very close.”

Wolverine frowned. “I’m sorry, Aella. I know how you feel.”

She nodded somberly. “You are the only one, Logan. That is why I came to find you.”

“I got your message.”

Scott stepped up beside Logan. “We know the creature hunting you. His name is Apocalypse.”

Aella scowled. “A fitting name for that abomination.”

“We should get you back to the mansion. You’ll be a lot safer there.” Wolverine took her arm and started to pull her gently away.

Raph’s large hand shoved him away, pulling Aella back to him. “She ain’t goin’ nowhere with you! She’s safer down here with us!”

“Yeah, this Apocalypse dude don’t sound so tough.” Mikey twirled his nunchakus, glancing at Don for reassurance. The genius frowned at him, not certain that was true.

“I doubt you could handle him, let alone his Horsemen. Now, let’s get out of here. I’m tired of walking around in the sewers.” Scott reached for her and she shrank into Raph’s side.

Logan grabbed his arm with a glare. “I already told you, Summers. Don’t touch her. Not unless you want to make Jean a widow.”

Scott took a step back with his hands up. “Sorry.”

Aella’s gaze shifted back to Wolverine. “Are you sure?”

“We’ve fought Apocalypse before. We can handle ‘im.” Logan tried to reassure her. She took a tentative step forward.

“No, Aella…” Raph caught her shoulder. “You could stay here with us. Nobody’d ever know you were down here.” He could almost feel his heart breaking at the very thought of her leaving.

She looked between the two with uncertainty. She had sent Logan a message knowing he had friends that might be able to help her, but Raphael had a point. Maybe if she hid long enough, Apocalypse would forget about her. “I…”

“Do not trouble yourself with such a decision, child.”

Everyone spun towards the voice as its owner appeared. Wolverine snarled, brandishing his claws. “Apocalypse! I thought somethin’ stunk down here.”

Mikey’s eyes widened as the large cyborg appeared along with three more mutants dressed in armor. “Um, maybe I made a miscalculation. This guy is freaky!”

Don shot him a look. “You think?”

“Hand over the mutant, X-Men. She shall be my most magnificent creation yet.” Apocalypse continued his forward progression.

“I don’t think so!” Cyclopes took several steps forward. “I won’t let you hurt any more innocents! Not on my watch!”

“Neither will we!” Leo stepped up beside Scott his swords at the ready.

Raphael turned towards the cyborg, pulling his sai and spinning it. “You ain’t gonna touch her!”

“My Horsemen will handle you.” Apocalypse gave a single gesture and the three mutants charged.

“Protect Aella! We’ll handle Apocalypse!” Cyclopes cast at Leonardo before he and Wolverine charged forward to meet their enemies. Leo scowled, not used to taking orders. But he couldn’t argue either. These two knew who and what they were fight and he did not.

“Guys close ranks, keep them away from her!” Leo sprang forward to engage a Horseman that had gotten a little too close. He knocked the skeletal woman from her horse. The mechanical beast reared back trying to kick him and he swung his sword up catching one metal leg. Famine picked herself up off the ground and grabbed ahold of Leo's arm. He gave a cry as excruciating hunger pains shot through his stomach. He doubled over with a groan.

"Leo!" Donatello sprang to his side, using his bo to dislodge the woman's hands from his brother. "Leo, are you okay?" His only response was another pain filled groan. Don growled at the woman. "What did you do to him?"

She smirked. "I just gave him a taste of Famine. I'll show you." She made a move to grab him, but Don used his bo to shove her away.

Nearby, Mikey was using his nunchakus to keep the Horseman of Pestilence, Plague, at bay. "Man, you are one ugly chick!" She hissed at him, using her horse to circle around him. He dove to one side as it charged him. "Whoa! I meant that in the most respectful way!"

"I'll teach you, turtle!" Her horse charged him again, but this time when he dove aside, she dove at him. Latching onto his shoulders, she used her powers to make him grow feverish. "You're feeling very sick now. Aren't you?"

Mikey sunk to his knees. "Guys, I don't feel so good."

"Mikey!" Raph cried as he used his sai to stab at Kieros, the Horseman of War.

Behind him Aella was watching the tide turn against them quickly. She rushed forward, snatching one of Leo's katana from the floor. "Stay away from him!" She ran at Plague, using the blade with surprising skill. Plague retreated, mounting her horse and trying once again to charge them. But Aella met her head on, decapitating the horse. "Foul machine!"

“Aella!” Raph tried to push Kieros away. “Damn it!” Now both she and his brother were in danger.

Mikey managed a weak grin. “Dang girl. You got some skills.”

She backed towards him as Plague retreated once more this time in Apocalypse’s direction. Keeping her eye on the woman, Aella knelt beside Mikey, placing a gentle hand on his head. “I will not allow them to harm you further.”

"I'm gonna cut you out of that tin can!" Wolverine sprang at Apocalypse, who grew in size.

He caught Logan by an arm. "You are nothing more than insects to me. And I have no use for insects."

Scott was mere steps behind Wolverine. "Put him down!" He lowered his glasses. The blast just barely missed Logan, but it forced Apocalypse to release him.

Wolverine did a flip, pulling away from his foe and landing next to his companion. He shot Scott a quick look. "Cuttin' it kinda close, ain't you, Cyc?"

"He let go." Cyclopes stated matter-of-factly. But he did not have much more opportunity to respond as Apocalypse regained his footing and started up the tunnel again.

Wolverine glanced over his shoulder as he heard Kieros send an explosive shockwave in Raph’s direction. The turtle dodged, but it was clear they were on the losing end of this battle. He frowned, seeing Mikey and Leo down, and Aella standing over the orange-banded turtle with the sword at the ready. Her gaze was sharp and familiar. He knew she’d stand her ground no matter what.

Cyclopes had noticed their situation as well. “Everyone back!” He blasted the roof of the tunnel and it immediately began to collapse. Famine, Plague and Kieros made a mad dash in Apocalypse’s direction.

“Move it!” Wolverine shouted as he and Scott rushed towards the turtles. Don stowed his bo and grabbed Leo’s arm, pulling it over his shoulder.

Raph was beside Mikey, helping him to his feet. “Hurry!” He told Aella, who was moving along just behind them.

She gasped as she saw a large chunk of the roof falling straight at them. “No!” She sprang forward, shoving them forward.

Both Raph and Mikey fell forward, the rush of wind from the falling debris brushing their shells. Mikey groaned and Raph sat up rubbing his head. Glancing back, he noted that the tunnel had collapsed completely. His heart sped up as he noticed the sudden absence. “Aella!” He stood, looking around. “No! Aella!”

Wolverine was not far away, rubbing his own head. He looked up at Raph’s panicked cry. He sniffed, locating her quickly. He moved to the large chunk of cement. “Here!” Raph immediately tried to help him lift the slab away. But it was heavy even for the two of them. Scott moved to assist them. Between the three of them they were able to move the massive chunk away.

Logan felt his heart sink as he looked at his old friend. “Oh, no.”

Raph sank to his knees beside her. She wasn’t moving and her breath rattled in her chest. His heart clenched. “Aella…” He reached for her, stroking a hand down her cheek. “Come on, open your eyes for me.”

Logan blinked at him in surprise. “You can touch her?”

Don, still half carrying Leo, stumbled up beside them. “We’re different. We think it’s because we were never human.”

Scott frowned at this new information, but filed it away for future discussion. “We need to get her back to the mansion.”

Raph growled, his eyes narrowing and one hand going to the hilt of his sai. “I told you. She ain’t goin’ nowhere with you.”


	4. Choosing Life

“We have medical facilities that can help her.” Scott protested.

“No.” Raph snarled.

Logan put up a hand when Cyclopes started to argue again. “They can touch her. Maybe they can help her better. We should give them a chance. Besides, we shouldn’t move her far without knowing how bad she is.”

Leo managed to crack open his eyes, though pain was still etched on his face. “Our home isn’t far from here.”

Don glanced at his brother in slight disbelief. “You want to take them to the lair?” Leo gave a small nod. Don frowned. “Okay, this way.” He turned his brother towards home.

Mikey was sweating where he sat on his hands and knees. Raph looked between the prone Aella and his ailing brother, wanting to help both. Logan made the decision for him. “I got her.” Using his glove covered hands he pulled the hood gently over her head and then lifted her slight form into his arms. Raph had to fight the desire to punch him for even touching her.

“Raph?” Mikey whined.

With a small growl of frustration, Raph rose and helped Mikey to his feet. “I got you, bro.” But although he carried his brother, his eyes were fixed on Wolverine, watching his every move. Jealousy burned its way through his system.

As they walked, Donnie spoke with Scott. “What did those people do to our brothers?”

“Apocalypse calls them his Horsemen. They were once normal mutants, but he has access to advanced alien tech that he’s used to enhance their abilities. Famine, she’s the one that touched him,” Scott pointed at Leo, “can cause decay in anything organic or cause extreme hunger.”

Leo groaned. “That’s an understatement.” He felt like his insides were eating away at him. The pain was incredible, even for someone that had experienced hunger pains in his youth.

“And what about the one that touched Mikey?” Don shot his younger brother a worried glance.

“Plague was a Morlock. She can cause people to get sick.” Scott explained simply.

“Yeah, Gambit got a taste a that once. It put the Cajun out for at least two days.” Wolverine said from behind them.

Don’s frown returned. “I take it she could have done worse?”

Scott nodded. “She could have killed him.”

“That woulda sucked.” Mikey mumbled.

“Luckily it seems she only gave you a small jolt of her powers. You should recover pretty quick.” Scott told him.

Raph glanced at the young woman in Wolverine’s arms. “She didn’t have time to make it worse, thanks to Aella.”

They had reached the lair, where Casey could be heard arguing with April. “I need to go see what that was! The guys could be in trouble!”

“We’re right here.” Don announced as they stepped inside.

April gasped. “Guys! What happened!” She reached Leo and Don first.

“It’s a long story. Could you take Leo and get him something to eat?”

April nodded, taking Leo’s arm. “Sure.”

Casey frowned at the remaining group. “Mikey, you okay, bro?”

Splinter appeared from the kitchen, where he’d been preparing tea. His skillful eyes checked each of his son’s for injury as he approached. Leonardo had no obvious injury, though he had a look of pain in his eyes. But Michelangelo looked far worse in comparison. “What has happened?”

“He’s runnin’ a fever.” Raph looked down at his brother with concern.

“Lay him on the couch, Raph. I need to take a look at Aella first.” Don turned to Wolverine. “Could you -I’m sorry I never got your name.”

“It’s Logan.” The Canuck advised.

“And I’m Scott Summers.”

“I’m Donatello. That’s Raphael, Michelangelo and Leonardo.” He gestured to each brother in turn. “This is our sensei, Master Splinter. And these are our friends Casey and April Jones.” He turned towards his work area where the cot was. “If you’ll bring Aella over here. I can take a look at her.”

Logan followed Don across the large room to the cot. As he laid her on the bed, Don unfolded a screen he used sometimes for privacy. Raph stepped around it and scowled at Logan, who had removed the hood from Aella was stroking her forehead gently with a gloved hand. He began to growl, but Don interrupted what was sure to be a fight. “She seems to know you?” He asked Logan as he stepped around to examine Aella.

“Yeah, she and I are old friends -  really old friends.”

Don pondered that. Aella had said something similar. He frowned as he ran his hands skillfully over her body. Pulling a penlight, he checked her pupils only to have his expression darken further. “What?” Raph snapped, stepping closer.

Don shook his head sadly. “She’s in really bad shape. She’s got three broken ribs. Her left arm is broken at the elbow. I’ve noted signs of internal bleeding.” He looked down at her. “And…she has bleeding on the brain. There’s not much I can do.”

“No!” Raph grabbed Don half pulling him across the cot. “You have to do somethin’! Anythin’!”

Don understood the pain his brother was feeling and so he didn’t allow his angry outburst to affect him. “I can’t, Raph. Her pulse is almost gone already. She doesn’t have long.”

Raph snarled. “I’m tellin’ you to do somethin’!”

“Raph, I’m not a doctor. She needs major surgery.”

“We can’t take her to a hospital, there’re way too many people there.” Logan said sadly.

“She healed herself before, when that punk shot her!” Raph protested.

“She said she killed someone to do that.” Don pulled away to look at his brother, who was becoming desperate.

“Yeah, but she could if she-“

Don shook his head. “We’ve known her for less than a day and I even I know she doesn’t want to take a life like that.”

“She wouldn’t. She’d rather die.” Logan agreed.

“She is dyin’!” Raph roared. It felt like the room was closing in on him, like there wasn’t enough air. Why were they just standing around doing nothing!

“Maybe there’s another way.” Logan looked up at Don. “Do you have needle and syringe?”

Don’s brow furrowed. “Yes. Why?”

“Just give it to me.” Logan put out a hand.

Frowning, Don passed him the syringe. To his astonishment, Logan stuck it in his own arm, drawing a large vial of blood. “What are you doing?” Don had a bad feeling he already knew.

“My mutant power is the ability to heal _fast_.” Logan withdrew the needle from his arm, displaying the mark as it disappeared before their eyes.

But when he moved to roll up Aella’s sleeve, Raph grabbed his hand. “No way! You ain’t puttin’ that stuff in her!”

Logan glared. “Do you want her to die!” He sighed, looking back at her. “I’ve done it before for her. Her absorbin’ factor makes it easy for her to absorb my healin’ powers. All she needs is a little and she’ll pull through.” He frowned then. “But she won’t like it.”

Don frowned as well. “You’re sure it will work?”

“It did before.”

Don plucked the syringe from his hand. “Then I’ll do it. It’ll be easier for me.” Raph frowned, but didn’t protest as his brother inserted the needle into Aella’s arm. Within a minute her pulse became stronger, another minute passed and her eyes opened.

Raph gasped, his heart racing with relief and joy. “Aella!”

Her gaze rested on Raph for a moment and then on Wolverine. He frowned when their eyes met, hers reflecting betrayal. “I’m sorry, darlin’.”

She turned her head away from him. “You broke your word.”

“I know. You can be angry with me if you want, but I couldn’t stand here and watch you die. I’ve seen too many people I love die in my lifetime.”

She didn’t turn back. “I wish to be alone.”

Don nodded. “Come on. Let’s let her rest for a few minutes.” Logan did as Aella asked, but Don had to force Raph out of the space.

The hot-headed turtle waited until they were several feet away, before he grabbed Logan’s shoulder rather roughly. “What the hell was that about! What promise?”

Wolverine shoved his hand off his shoulder with a growl. “Watch it, bub.” He slid out one set of claws. “I don’t like to be pushed around. And you’ll regret it when I start pushin’ back.”

“That’s enough, Wolverine!” Scott snapped from where he stood beside the couch. Splinter stood from where he was knelt beside Mikey, a damp washcloth in hand.

“Perhaps, if you were to explain the exact nature of relationship to Aella, we would all be more willing to accept your assistance.” Don stated, his eyes on Raph, who was also growling.

Wolverine retracted his claws. “Fine, you want to know what I promised her. I promised to let her die. The last time she was hurt that bad and I gave her my blood. She made me swear that I wouldn’t do it again.” He shoulders sagged, as he glanced back towards the makeshift infirmary. “And I just broke that promise.”

Raph blinked at him. “She made you promise to let her die? Why?”

Logan looked away. “Because she’s tired.” He sighed heavily. “I can understand that.”

“Tired?” Raph just couldn’t wrap his head around it. He understood physical exhaustion, but nothing that would cause him to want to die.

“I think it’s time you tell us the full story, Logan.” Scott prompted as Leo, Casey and April rejoined them.

Logan sighed again. “I met Aella in nineteen-oh-six. I’d joined up with this Portuguese outfit that was clearing land in Brazil. They’d been havin’ trouble with the locals and things kept happenin’ to their men and equipment. Some were sayin’ it was a forest spirit, La Anhinga they called it. I was still young. Still learnin’ what I was. There was a reward for catchin’ the thing or person that was causin’ all the problems. I wanted to make sure that was me. I tried and tried to track the thing, but it was like tryin’ to hunt a ghost. I kept comin’ up empty. And things kept goin’ missin’ around the camp. We were all frustrated because it was slowin’ things down, and the longer we took the longer it took for us to get paid.

“One night one of the guys got a little too rough with one of the native girls. He and I fought. He put a knife through me.” Logan slid out his claws again. “I didn’t have these back then or things wouldn’t have gone the way they did.” He retracted them and continued. “He got me good. I stumbled off into the forest. Thought I was gonna die and the guy thought I did. I blacked out and when I woke up, she was there.” He smirked. “She seemed as surprised as I was that I was still alive.

“It took a little while, but once I proved I wasn’t a threat to her, she began to teach me to track and hunt with the silence of a true predator, and respect the land as she did. Talkin’ was difficult because we both only spoke a bit of broken Portuguese, so I tried to teach her some English. But no matter how comfortable she got with me, she never let me get close enough to touch her. At the time I thought it was some strange custom. She was a lot older than me.”

Leo, who had finally sated his tremendous hunger, frowned. “What do you mean, older?”

“She had to be pushin’ sixty when I met her. I was only twenty at the time.” Logan answered and returned to his tale. “One night I woke up to shouts and gunfire from the camp. I ran to see what was happening. I found Aella with a hole in her stomach. She was dyin’. A sliced open my arm and let a few drops of my blood fall into her wound. Then all I could do was sit back and wait. Mutation wasn’t somethin’ people knew about back then. All I knew was that somehow I’d healed myself when I was gonna die, so I hoped that it would work for her too. And it did. But she wasn’t too happy about bein’ saved.”

“Why?” Raph asked again.

“Because she’s nearly four-hundred-years old and most of that has been spent tryin’ to avoid people. I’m over a hundred years old myself and I can only image the loneliness she must feel. But fate ain’t seen it to give her peace.”

Raph frowned, remembering his own restlessness and loneliness. Aella had had to endure that sort of pain for a very long time. Part of him understood the desire to escape it. But a large part wanted to show her life was still worth living.

As Donnie headed for the couch to check Mikey out, Raph slipped back around the privacy screen. Aella was sitting up on the side of the cot with her head down. “Hey, how are you feelin’?”

She looked up at him with sad dark eyes. “A bit sore, but everything seems to be in place again.” She tested her arm and rubbed a hand across her ribs.

Raph rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “You don’t really wanna die, do you?”

Aella’s gaze dropped back to her lap. “When I was fifteen, I killed my parents, my brothers, even my sister. I killed nearly half my tribe, before I realized I was the cause of their deaths. The people believed me cursed and cast me out. I was banished into the heart of the forest and that is where I have remained. I lived nearly my entire existence without touching another living being. Only the animals would come near. They accepted me and I protected them in turn.” She clenched her fists. “But a solitary existence is still just that. And I am tired of being alone.”

Raph stepped forward, stopping just in front of her. “But you’re not alone, not anymore.” He cupped her cheek. “You can’t hurt us. We can touch you. _I_ can touch you.”

Aella stared up at him, her heart pounding loudly in her chest. Surely she was misinterpreting his words and the intensity of his gaze. _Could he really want me?_ “No.” She said almost inaudibly.

Raph’s heart felt like it had broken into a thousand pieces. He took a step back, his hand falling away. “I…I understand.” He turned to leave, but her voice stopped him.

“Why would you want someone like me? Someone that is the incarnation of death. I _am_ the monster my people claim me to be.”

Raph turned back to stare at her for a moment. So, it wasn’t him she was rejecting, it was herself. She had been alone for so long that the very idea of being with someone was frightening to her. She had begun to believe the things spoken about her and the names they’d given her. So, on some subconscious level she still feared hurting him. His feet moved of their own accord, bringing him back to the bedside. “I am more of a monster than you could ever be, Aella.”

He cupped her face with both hands in an action as rash as Raphael could ever be, he pressed his large mouth to hers. She tensed, her body going rigid. But Raph was not going to let go until he was certain she understood. Slowly she relaxed against him, her lips moving slightly against his. When her hands came up to touch his plastron, they were gentle and warm. They drifted up to caress his large shoulders and then her arms wrapped around his neck. Now positive she wasn’t going to pull away, his own hands moved, wrapping her tightly in his arms and pulling her flush against him.

The scent of him surrounding her was so prevailing that it overpowered even her most ingrained inhibitions. She found herself drowning in him – the strength of his arms and the tenderness of his touch. His leathery flesh was soft against her own. She had dreamed many nights of being held like this, of being kissed like this. But never had she allowed herself to even hope that it would come true. Now it was real.

At last, Raph released her lips and she stared up at him with big brown eyes. “What do you want of me, Raphael?”

“I want you to live. And I want _you_ to want to live. Because it’s too painful of an idea for you not to.”

She smiled. The first real smile he’d seen her wear and it was breathtaking. “Then I will live for you and…for me.”


	5. Alliance

Mikey was still feeling pretty bad when Donnie knelt beside him. He laid quietly as his brother took his vitals. At last, Don smiled and patted him on the shoulder. “It doesn’t look like anything bad. You should be fine.”

“Thanks for the encouragement, bro.” Mikey tried to smile despite how uncomfortable he felt.

Scott’s communicator buzzed and he opened it. “Yes….Yes, we’ve found her…Of course, Professor…I’ll give you a full report when we get back, but we do have a problem. Apocalypse is in the city…Yes, right away.” He hung up and looked at Logan. “The professor wants to see her.”

Logan frowned. “I don’t know if she’s gonna agree to that, Cyc. She ain’t too happy with me at the moment.”

“Apocalypse isn’t one to be stopped by a cave-in. He will be back.” Scott glanced at Leo. “And the next time he will make it here.”

“I agree.” Everyone turned to look at Aella, Raph trailing a few steps behind her. “He has hunted me all the way from Brazil. He will not stop simply because a tunnel collapsed. He will return.” She met Splinter’s gaze. “You have been very kind, but I can no longer put your family in danger. I will return with you, Logan.”

Wolverine opened his mouth to respond, but Raph grunted behind her, not at all happy with her declaration. “Then I’m goin’ too.”

Aella turned to him with a tinge of fear in her eyes. She placed a hand on his arm. “Raphael, please. This is not your fight.”

His eyes narrowed. “The shell it ain’t.”

“If Raph is going, so are the rest of us.” Leo informed them.

“That’s right.” Mikey sat up and Splinter put a hand on his shoulder.

“Michelangelo, you are not well.”

Mikey shook his head. “If my bros are going, then so am I, Master.”

Scott frowned. “Maybe Beast could give you something to fight off the effects of Plague.”

Aella was not happy with any of this. She knew now that she couldn’t hide. Apocalypse would find her no matter what and she didn’t want to put the turtles in danger either. “I fear things will not turn out well. Please do not put yourselves in danger for me.” Her brown eyes begged Raphael to listen to her.

He took her hand and squeezed it between both of his. “I’m comin’.” He stated with determination.

“Then we should get moving.” Scott moved towards the door.

Logan stepped close to Aella. “My jeeps parked near the street you got shot on the other night.” He glanced at Raph and then back to her. “You wanna ride with us?”

Again Raph answered for her. “She can ride with us.” He met Logan’s gaze with a glare. Wolverine’s eyes narrowed, sensing the challenge.

“That’s fine. You can follow us.” Scott eyed his hot-headed companion. “Let’s go, Wolverine.”

Logan frowned, his gaze dropping to his old friend. “Aella?”

She frowned back. “We will follow.”

Raph continued to glare as Logan turned and headed for the exit. Logan stopped to spare Cyclopes a glare as well. “I suggest you stop barkin’ orders, pretty boy.” With a huff, he turned and stomped out of the lair.

Scott let out a heavy sigh and glanced back at the others. Leo could see their dynamics matched his and Raph’s pretty close, but what he didn’t understand was why. “We’ll meet you topside in ten.” Scott gave a small nod and turned to follow Wolverine into the winding tunnels.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

The Battleshell rumbled down the highway following Logan’s jeep. In the rear, Aella sat in one of the seats while Raph stood leaning against the wall. “I don’t understand why you wanna see this professor guy.”

“It is not him that I wish to see. I contacted Logan for the very reason he displayed earlier. He and his companions are more…equipped to handle that…creature.” She explained. Logan had visited her several times in the past century, keeping her informed on how the outside world was changing. He had told her of the X-Men and Professor Xavier.

Raph frowned, his arms folded across his chest. He may have convinced her that life was worth living, bus she obviously still doubted their ability to protect her.  “He’s just gonna find you here too.”

She looked down at her hands. “Unfortunately, I am all too aware of that fact. It is the very reason I wished for you to remain behind.”

Raph glanced towards the front of the truck, where his brothers were diligently pretending not to hear them. He let out a sigh and knelt beside her, taking one of her small hands in his. “Don’t underestimate us. We’ve handled some pretty bad guys in our time. Probably some worse than this Apocalypse creep. You gotta trust us. And you gotta stay out of the fight.”

She frowned, her eyes narrowing. “I am not a child. I am well skilled in hand-to-hand combat. It is a skill I have honed over nearly four centuries.”

Raph’s frown was deeper. “Yeah, I kind of saw that. But if you’re in the middle of the battle, it just makes it easier for him to get ahold of you.”

She sighed, laying her hand on top of his. He had a valid point. She couldn’t make herself easily accessible. “I cannot walk empty handed among my enemies.” Her gaze rose to the wall of the Battleshell where extra weapons hung. “I will not engage directly, if I am allowed to carry the bow and quiver.”

Raph grinned. “Good idea.” He pulled them from the wall and handed them over. They would keep her off the front lines, but she wouldn’t feel like her hands were tied either. “Just don’t take any crazy risks.”

She shook her head. “I will not let anyone harm you – any of you. I will do what I must.”

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Kieros lowered the binoculars and lifted the communicator. “My lord, I have located the X-Men leaving the city.”

“Very good. Follow them, my Horseman, and relay their destination.” Apocalypse replied over the com. “We will have our fourth Horseman soon and she will rid this world of the inferior human race.”

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Logan pulled his jeep to a stop in the circle drive and the moving van the others were in pulled to a stop behind them. He and Scott had barely climbed out when the front door opened.

“There you are!” Jubilee bounced down the steps to hug Logan. “The professor said you had a run-in with Apocalypse.”

Logan gave her the small smile, he reserved only for her. “We’re fine.” He advised, knowing she was wondering how bad things had gotten.

She released him to look at the odd truck. “So, where’s your friend? I thought you were bringing her back with you.”

He didn’t bother to answer as the others emerged from the truck. She did a double-take when Mikey grinned at her, though still not at its full brilliance. “Hey!” He waved at her and she slowly smiled back.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Michelangelo and these are my brothers Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael.” Each turtle gave a nod.

“Uh, hi. I’m Jubilee.” She wasn’t too sure what to make of the odd mutants. She’d gotten used to blue fur over the years, but green skin was new.

“And this is Aella.” Logan gestured at the small brunette.

Jubilee brightened. “You’re Logan’s friend. It’s nice to meet you.” She extended a hand, but Aella took a step back. Jubilee shrugged, it wasn’t that unusual for certain mutant not to like to be touched. “Come on in, the professor’s waiting to talk to you.” She turned and half skipped up the steps. Trouble was normal for them, and she hadn’t become an X-Man expecting to avoid it. So, instead she took it in stride, trying to remain cheerful.

The others followed at a bit slower pace, until they came to the large wooden doors of the Professor’s office. The doors opened before Jubilee could reach them and the turtles noted that they seemed to move on their own. As they entered the room, Donnie looked them over for some type of mechanical apparatus that might mean they were controlled somehow, but found none.

Professor Xavier scanned them with a practiced eye, judging the emotions radiating off them. There were only two in the group that he couldn’t read right away – the blue masked turtle and the small brunette that was hugging herself and looking rather uncertain.

“Please come in. I am Professor Charles Xavier and this,” he gestured to the red-head standing next to him, “is Jean Summers.”

Scott moved to stand beside Jean as Xavier moved out from behind his desk in his motorized wheelchair. The pieces snapped together for the turtles as they watched Jean gently squeeze Scott’s hand. “We’ve been waiting to meet you, Aella.” Jean smiled at the other woman, whose gaze flicked to Logan and then back to Jean.

Aella could feel the tension in the room and smell the pheromones. Logan was likely picking up on them, though Jean seemed nearly oblivious that she was sending them off. She tried for a polite smile, but it fell a bit shy of one. “Nice to meet you.”

Xavier inclined his head. “Logan has told us that you have the ability to absorb the life force of others. If you would allow me, I can help you harness and control this gift.”

 _“Gift?”_ Aella scowled. “I kill with a single touch. If it is a _gift_ , I don’t want it.” She tugged at the large red hoody, subconsciously trying to cover more of her skin.

Jubilee took a small step away. “So, she’s like Rouge?”

“Yes, but unlike Rogue when she first came here, her mind is not in turmoil.” Xavier eyed Aella. “In fact, I am getting very little from you, as if your mind is locked behind many, many doors.”

Aella looked away, making Raph growl beside her. “We didn’t come here for you to dig around in her head. We came here for your help against Apocalypse.”

“Yes, Aella has not agreed to any invasion of privacy.” Leo took a step forward to stand shoulder to shoulder with his hot-headed brother.

“Fascinating, a Testudines mutation of the family Emydidae, if I am not mistaken.” Everyone turned to see Beast enter the room. Donnie was pleased to see there was a keen mind behind the blue furred face.

“This is Dr. Henry McCoy.” Xavier introduced, avoiding the confrontation that was beginning to brew.

Mikey rubbed at his eyes. His head still hurt pretty bad and he was really tired. Jubilee frowned. “Are you okay?”

Don placed a hand on Mikey’s head. “You’re still running a fever, Mikey. You really should have stayed home.”

“No way, bro.” Mikey half mumbled.

Leo frowned. “But you’ll be no use in a fight, if you’re this sick, Mikey.”

“Sick?” Hank glanced at the four brothers and then at Scott.

“I didn’t have a chance to tell you. This one had a run in with Plague.” Scott gestured at Mikey. “I was hoping you could give him something to help him, like you did Gambit.”

Hank smiled as always the generous heart. “Ah, yes. I believe I still have the formula saved in my computer system. If you’ll come right this way.” Hank started for the door again. Leo exchanged a look with Don and then gave a small nod of approval. He didn’t sense any ill intentions from this new mutant.

Don took Mikey by the arm. “Come on, bro. Let’s get you fixed up.”

Jubilee looked around the room at the grim faces and hurried after them. “Mind if I tag along? I have a feeling it’s going to be dullsville in there soon.”

Mikey tried another smile, but it was still weak. “Sure.” He glanced at Donnie and Beast, who were already involved in a conversation regarding his “treatment”. He shot Jubilee a pleading look. “Besides, I might need you to translate nerd-eez for me.”

She snickered, covering her mouth with her hand. Luckily his brother and Hank had not heard him, still wrapped up in their conversation. The trek to Beast’s lab wasn’t too far, but it was on the second floor. Mikey was thoroughly relieved when they finally entered the mostly white and gray room. Normally being in a lab other than Donnie’s was unnerving. But Hank’s lab, unlike Donnie’s which was controlled chaos, was clean and pristine with very few instruments to be seen. His nervousness was also abated by the fact his brother was there. Donnie would never let someone do anything harmful to him.

Don helped Mikey onto a cot that had several monitoring devices lined up alongside it. He gave his younger brother a small smile of reassurance before he left him to talk to Hank. The blue furred doctor was pulling up a file on his computer. He rubbed his chin. “Hmm.”

“What is it?”

“My records indicate that last time I made a rather large batch of the vitamin supplement. It seems I may still have some.”

Don blinked in slight surprise. “You mean you have some on hand already.”

Hank stood and crossed to the refrigerator he used for storage. The inside had been converted into shelves with rollers that slide all the way out. Hank pulled on one such shelf. “When Gambit was attacked by Plague before I only made a small amount. But when Apocalypse appeared previously with her in his employ, I made another much large stash of it. Ah, here we are.” He pulled out two bags of fluid each containing a liter.

Hank started for the IV stand and Mikey, but Don stepped into his path. “May I?” He held out his hand.

Hank passed him the bags with a small frown. “Of course, but I assure you the chemical compound is safe.”

Don moved to where Hank’s lab equipment was. “It may be for homo sapien superior, but we are not your type of mutation. Chemicals affect our systems differently.”

“Your mutation is a subject I do wish to discuss at your leisure.” Hank watched as Don pricked his finger, allowing a drop of his blood to fall on a slide and then a drop of the supplement.

“It would be my pleasure. I have several questions about your type of mutation as well.” Don squinted into the microscope, examining his blood’s reaction to the solution. After several long moments, he was satisfied that no adverse reaction would occur.

Jubilee stood beside the cot while Hank and the other turtle talked. “So, you took on Plague. She’s nasty!” The young girl made a face.

Mikey chuckled. “That’s what I told her!”

Jubilee’s eyebrows shot up. “You told her that!”

Mikey rubbed his head with a small groan. “Yeah, I think she took it the wrong way. It’s probably why she grabbed me and did whatever it was she did.” He looked her up and down. “So, what’s your power? I bet it’s something sweet!” He grinned broadly.

Jubilee blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. “Well, uh…”

“Jubilee is able to create a plethora of pyrotechnics.” Beast provided as he and Don approached the bedside.

Mikey frowned. “What’s that mean?”

“It means I blow stuff up.” Jubilee said flatly.

Mikey’s grin only seemed to grow. “Cool!”

Jubilee frowned. “Not so much when it’s the TV or CD player you blow up.”

Mikey blinked in confusion. “What you mean you don’t have a Donnie to fix everything.” He grinned up at his brother, who was hanging one of the bags and fixing an IV line to it. Don made a face, resisting the urge to smack his brother in the head.

“Well, I guess Hank is kind of our Mr. Fixit.” Jubilee explained.

“It is a true, but unfortunate fact that I have had to fix the television several times since Jubilee’s arrival.” He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. “But those incidents stopped long ago as you learned to use your powers.”

She thought that over for a moment. “Yeah, now that mention it, it has been a while since I fried my CD player too.”

He smiled. “Yes, you have come quite far, my young charge.”

Her eyes lit up with a touch of mischief. “Does that mean, I can start taking the mini-jet out on my own again?”

Hank chuckled. “That, I’m afraid, you’ll have to take up with the professor. After all, you did crash the last one.”

Don looked up from Mikey’s arm, where he’d just finished inserting the IV and taping it in place. “You have a jet?”

“Two, in fact.” Hank moved to a beat-up coffee pot across the room and began pouring himself a cup. “Would you like a cup?” He offered when he saw Donnie eyeing his mug.

“Yes, thank you.” He took the cup.

“Donnie built us a helicopter.” Mikey chimed in.

“Re-built actually.” Don clarified as he sipped the hot liquid.

“It would be my pleasure to show you the Blackbird, if you’d like.”

Don smiled as the two started for the door, mugs in hand. “And perhaps you we can discuss mutation on the way.”

Mikey half sat up. “Hey, what about me?”

“You’ve got at least an hour on that bag, Mikey. So, stay put.” Donnie told him firmly as he and Hank left the room.

Mikey grinned at Jubilee mischievously. “Hey, Are you hungry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've made some art of Wolverine and Raph, and one of Don and Beast. They are on Deviantart if you'd like to take a look.


	6. New and Old

Logan watched Hank, Jubilee, Donatello, and Michelangelo leave the room before he turned to his old friend. “Aella, the professor has helped me a lot. I think you should give ‘im a chance. He might be able to help you too.”

Her dark brown eyes met Logan’s blue ones. He had been her only friend up until a day ago, and she trusted him. He had kept her secret for nearly a century. Yet, she hesitated to expose her inner self to this man. “Logan, I…”

“I can feel your hesitation.” Xavier said, drawing her attention back to him. “And it is understandable. You have been isolated for so long. But we have learned much about our mutations in the last few decades. And I have helped many like you.”

Her frown returned. “There are none _like_ me. You have no idea what I am capable of.”

“Perhaps not with your exact abilities, but I have helped those with absorbing powers such as yours. And I feel it is dire that you learn to control it, even if it is only an infinitesimal amount.”

Leo took another step forward. “Why?”

“Apocalypse has the ability to enhance mutant powers. He has done this many times with other mutants. And if he is planning what I believe he is planning, it is imperative we do not allow Aella to fall into his hands. For if he is able to enhance her powers, then she could be used as a weapon to wipe out humans and mutants within hundreds of miles, possibly the content, perhaps even the entire world.”

Aella looked down at her hands, the thought of the wiping every living soul from the earth burning its way through her mind. Death would be preferable to such a fate. Her heart clenched at the thought. It was a cruel twist of fate that she had found someone she could touch -she could love, only to have that very thing torn from her. _I should never have left my forest._ She clasped her eyes shut against the sting of tears and Raphael wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest.

A low fierce growl reverberated in the room. “That ain’t gonna happen!” Raph’s hold tightened around her still as he glared around the room. “I won’t let it!”

Leo’s gaze held concern over his brother’s attachment. He wasn’t so certain they could prevent Apocalypse from taking her, not after what he’d seen in the tunnel. “Raph…”

“No, Leo!” Raph nearly shouted, his gaze full of barely contained fury. And something else Leo couldn’t quite put his finger on, fear perhaps.

Jean could feel the panic growing in the red masked turtle. “Don’t worry. We’ve already recalled our team. The others should be arriving any time now.”

“We’ve beaten Apocalypse before, we can do it again.” Scott stated firmly.

Wolverine shook his head. “No, most times we beat him to a draw, force him to tuck tail and run. We ain’t never beat him out right. Except that last time and only because of that ship.”

“Then what the shell are we doin’ here!” Raph snapped. “We could have protected her at the lair where we were hidden!” He glared at Wolverine. “You dragged us out into the open-!”

Logan took a step back, going into a defensive stance. “If you’ve got a problem with me, green boy, then bring it on.”

Raph released Aella, intent on stepping around her. “You bet I do!”

“Stop it!” Aella planted a hand on both their chests, careful not to touch Logan’s skin. “Enough!” She glared at both posturing males. “I would speak with Professor Xavier alone.”

“What!” Raph gaped at her, while on her other side Wolverine growled. Aella turned a narrow gaze on him, which silenced the noise quickly enough.

Xavier cleared his throat. “I believe that would be wise. Please, Jean, Scott would you excuse us.”

Scott nodded. “Certainly, Professor.” He put a hand on the square of Jean’s back and moved her towards the door. He shot a glance at his hot-headed companion. “Come on, Logan.” The Canuk glanced between Xavier and Aella, then stepped around the others to the door.

Leo put a hand on Raph’s shoulder. “Raph.”

Raphael didn’t even look at his brother, his gaze fixed on the small brunette. “Aella, please.”

She shook her head. “I will be fine.”

Raph wanted to protest, but he couldn’t see how. No one could physically injure her, since that would only result in their own death. Leo tugged at his shoulder again and he started to turn, but paused to shoot the professor a menacing glare before finally leaving. When he was gone, Aella let out a heavy sigh.

“He cares for you deeply.”

She turned to look at the bald man in the funny chair. “Yes, I know.”

Charles steeped his fingers, regarding her for a long moment. “You have powerful mental shields. And as I do not pry uninvited, I will simply ask. What do you hide behind those shields?”

Aella frowned, meeting his warm and curious gaze with one that was cool and distant. “Death.”

He frowned in confusion. “I don’t believe I understand.”

“Every time I take a life, there soul is locked away inside me. At first it is powerful, violent, desperate.” She looked away. “Often too powerful for me to control. But after a time, I am able to…seclude them – lock them away behind doors, so that I am able to continue to function.”

Xavier’s eyes widened slightly. “So, you have created a barrier for every life you have taken?”

She gave a small nod and paced to the window to look out at the grounds. “If I did not they would overwhelm me and I would lose what there is of myself.”

He moved a little closer to her. “But each time you have to lock away a part of yourself as well.” She turned her gaze back to him, surprised a little at his intuitiveness. “I can help you, Aella, if you would simply let me.”

“Do not patronize me, Xavier. I am tenfold your elder. If I allowed one drop to be set free, the dam will break. My mind would not be able to handle the onslaught. I could be lost for weeks, months,” she looked out the window forlornly again, “possibly forever.”

Charles shook his head. “No, I could help you. I am a telepath. I would assist you in keeping the walls that need to be there, but removing the ones that don’t.”

She frowned at him. “Why are you so concerned with what is in my head? You should be far more concerned with the power I wield in my hands.”

“By no means am I diminishing that power. But I believe in order for you to harness your powers and thus control them, you must accept them. Which means facing the lives you’ve taken, intentional or unintentional as they might be.”

“I don’t know.” Aella glanced at the door. When she looked back at Xavier, he was smiling. Her frown returned. “Yes?”

“You care for him as well. I don’t need to be a telepath to see that.” And for the first time, he could sense her emotions peeking through her shields – a flood of protectiveness. His smile grew slightly. “He can be with you, if you wish.”

She gave an almost imperceptible nod. “I am willing to listen to your proposal.”

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Raph paced back and forth outside Xavier’s office. He had to keep reminding himself that Aella was no child. She could handle herself. He’d seen her do that in the tunnels. But it didn’t stop his instincts for wanting to protect her. There was something so terribly vulnerable about her. It wasn’t easy to see, but he could. Maybe because he felt that same vulnerability in himself. They were both willing to sacrifice themselves to protect those around them. That had been what he’d seen moments earlier inside that room. He’d seen her contemplate it. Even as he’d clutched her to his plastron, he’d known that was what she was thinking. _I’m not gonna let her do it! I just found her! And I’m not lettin’ go that easily!_

Scott watched the turtle pick up speed as he paced back and forth. He frowned. “Is he always like this?”

Leo folded his arms. “Yeah, but this is worse than normal. Especially since he doesn’t have his punching bag to work out his frustrations on.”

Scott glanced at Wolverine, who was leaning against the wall nearby, his arms crossed and a scowl set in place. “If it’s a workout he needs. I think I could arrange that.”

Leo raised an eye-ridge. “Oh?”

Scott smirked. “I think your brother needs a tour of the Danger Room and I know just who should give him the tour.”

It was quite a chore getting both Logan and Raphael to leave the hall outside the office. But finally the pair stood inside the Danger Room, while Scott and Leo sat in the control booth.

Leo frowned. “So, this room is able to create obstacles and opponents.”

“Yes, it can be anything from a simple gym to a holographic simulator. Going from level one to level ten.” Scott explained as he adjusted the setting to a lower level.

Leo’s eyes sparkled a bit. “Don would love to get his hands on this. And from the sound of it, I’d kill to have one in our dojo.”

Scott gave a small chuckle. “I’m sure Hank is already enticing him with some of our other technology. But he’s welcome to have a look later.” He leaned over to the microphone. “I’m going to start you out at level two, Wolverine. I’ll up it from there, if it looks like our new friend can handle the challenge.”

Logan gave a snort as the speaker cut off. Raph glared at Scott in the booth. “What! Does he think I’m a sissy or somethin’?” He looked over at Logan. “What’s your usual level?”

“Ten.” Wolverine slid out his claws. “But believe me, you can’t handle ten, kid.”

Raph growled. “Why you-!” He was interrupted as laser cannons fired on them the from the ceiling and blades came out of the floor and walls.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

“I appreciate the tour. Your Blackbird is amazing.” Don said as he and Beast made their way back to the lab.

Hank smiled, flashing his pearly white fangs. “It is mainly a design completed by myself and our industrious friend Forge.”

Don looked around as they neared the lab. “You have an abundance of technology at your disposal. I wish I had even just a small percentage of it. I could sure beef up our security system with it.”

“You are welcome to what we have. The professor’s holdings more than pay for our needs.”

Donnie smiled. “That’s very kind. And I might just take you up on that offer.” But his expression fell as they rounded the corner and found the lab empty. “Where is he? I told him to stay put.” He groaned, dragging a hand down his face. Leave it to Mikey to not do as he was told. _Why should I be surprised? Neither does Leo or Raph._

“Wherever he has gone, I am certain Jubilee is with him. Where would he most likely ask her to take him?”

Don thought that over for only a second. “Where’s your kitchen?”

Hank let out a hearty laugh. “This way, my friend.”

In the kitchen, Mikey was grinning from ear-to-ear as he watched Jubilee “cook” his marshmallow. “That is so cool! I can’t believe you thought your power was lame!” He watched as the multi-colored sparks browned the fluffy treat to a just right state.

Jubilee chuckled. “Well, I have learned a lot since coming to the institute.” She watched him pop the mallow in his mouth. “Do you think Aella will let the professor help her? I know he could, if she’d be willing to stay for a while.”

Mikey’s grin faded to a small half smile. “I don’t know. My brother has gotten kinda attached to her. The truth is, I’ve never seen Raphael act like he has around her. I mean he’s always been the protective type, but this is borderline possessive.”

Jubilee frowned a bit, recalling the scene in the professor’s office. “I bet Logan isn’t handling that very well. He doesn’t make friends easily.”

Mikey popped another marshmallow in his mouth. “Nope, don’t seem like it.”

“Mikey!”

The orange-banded turtle turned his head to his brother standing in the doorway with the blue furred mutant. “Heh, hey, Donnie.”

Don frowned, his arms folded. “I told you to stay put.” He scolded.

Mikey grinned cheekily. “Bro, I got the munchies.”

Don groaned and shot Jubilee an apologetic look. “Be careful. He’ll eat you out of house and home.”

“I am certain he cannot eat more than Gambit.” Hank pointed out with a wry smile, making Jubilee snicker.

Donnie just shook his head and walked over to the bag of fluids. “Well, at least you didn’t tear your IV loose.”

“Is it almost done? It itches.” Mikey scratched at the needle in his arm, only to have Don swat his hand away.

“Don’t do that. And yes, if you leave it alone, it will be done in a few minutes. How are you feeling?”

Mikey did a mental body check. “A lot better actually.” He grinned at Beast. “You think I could get some of this super juice in a shake next time.”

Hank chuckled as he pulled out a chair. “That is a very interesting suggestion. I propose we wait here and discuss it while your “super juice” finishes its course.”

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Raphael growled as he dodged another blast and then jumped aside as blade came out of the floor. “I’m gettin’ sick of this pretty quick!” A blast hit him in the shell. He spun, snarling. “That stings! I’ve had enough!”

Wolverine sliced a blade apart that had shot out of the wall. He turned in time to see Raph throw his sai at the blaster. It was cut in half and the turtle caught his weapon as it descended. He had to admit the turtle had skill. But he was also a bit too cocky.

Raph shot him a smirk. “That’s how we do it ninja style.” Logan dove at him and Raph ducked. “What the-!” When he looked back the end on another blade slid across the floor, coming to a stop next to him.

Raph blinked and Wolverine glared from where he’d intercepted the rotating blade that would have tagged the turtle in the back. “And you think you could’ve protected Aella?”

Raph shot off the floor, rage in his amber eyes. “Shut up! You don’t know me!” He jabbed a finger at him. “What is your deal with her anyways!”

“What’s it to you! You’re just a kid compared to us!” Wolverine snarled back.

“I knew it!” Raph tackled him. They rolled across the floor, somehow avoiding both the blades and blasters. The turtle bared his teeth. “You’re attracted to her!”

“Attracted?” Wolverine used his claws to hold off the turtle’s sai.

“Raphael, stop!” Leo’s voice ripped through the Danger Room, followed shortly by Scott’s.

“Wolverine, stand down!”

But neither noticed, even as the simulator shut down around them. “You’re crazy! She’s my friend, nothin’ more!” Logan shoved Raphael off of him.

Raph rolled into a crouch, fire in his eyes. “You’re lyin’! You want her and you can’t stand I can touch her!”

Logan flinched, taking a step back. He kept a sharp eye on the hostile mutant, while lowering his defenses ever so slightly. “You got it wrong, kid. She’s like a sister to me. I ain’t got those kinds of feelin’s for her.”

Raph stood slowly, his gaze still smoldering. “If you’re lyin’, I’m gonna gut ya.”

Logan waited until Raph had tucked his sai into his belt before retracting his own claws. “Kid, I got no reason to lie to you. If I did want her, there ain’t nothin’ you could do about it.”

The door opened and both Leo and Scott came running in, intent on stopping what they assumed was going to be a bloody fight. Both came to an abrupt halt, finding the two men staring at one another. Before either leader could do any admonishing, Xavier’s voice came through the intercom.

“Please rejoin, Aella and I in the library, my friends. We have much to prepare.”

Raph shot Wolverine another pointed glare as he started for the door. “And stop callin’ me kid.”


	7. Accepting Self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the terribly long wait on this chapter. Too many pans in the fire right now and this one got shoved to the back. :( Rather sad really as I am still having so much fun writing this one!

Raph was the first to step out of the elevator as the small group headed back to the library. His gaze locked on Aella standing in the doorway with Xavier, searching her for injuries or discomfort. But instead she smiled softly at him as he neared, making his heart skip a beat. When he was close, he spoke with a low worrisome voice. “You okay?”

She nodded, but didn’t have time to respond otherwise as Don, Mikey, Beast and Jubilee rejoined them from an adjoining hall. Leo raised an eye-ridge at his youngest brother, who now look rather refreshed. “Feeling better, Mikey?”

Mikey grinned, now devoid of the IV bag. “Bro, I feel like a million bucks! Beast, should bottle that stuff! We could so make some real moolah!”

Hank chuckled. “Now, that would truly be a laudable endeavor, my friend.”

Mikey let out a little laugh, then grinned sheepishly. “Say what?”

Don let out a heavy sigh as he face-palmed. “He means it would be a worthy cause, because it would make people healthy.”

Mikey opened his mouth to respond, but he was interrupted by the front door opening. Everyone turned. The brothers each went into a defensive stance reflexively, weapons drawn. Even Aella took a step back, so she was standing beside Raph.

“Well, now, that’s a fine greetin’ for a gal.” Rogue propped a hand on her hip.

Gambit stepped through the door behind her and looked around. “You’d think they wasn’t happy to see us, eh?”

Jubilee grinned. “Rogue, Gambit! Welcome home!” She rushed forward to embrace Gambit, who smiled and patted her head.

“At least someone missed us. Right, petit?”

Each turtle relaxed, slipping their weapons back into their belts. Rogue held out her hands. “What’s up, professor? You called and told us to hightail it back here. Didn’t expect to walk in on a near ambush.”

“My apology, Rogue. Our new friends are…a bit tense. But with good reason.” Xavier gestured to the library. “Please let us step inside and we will discuss what must be done.” His chair moved back into his library, and Rogue and Gambit moved to follow him.

Raph took a half step forward, putting himself slightly in front of Aella. His amber eyes watched as the newcomers walked past them. Aella could tell he wasn’t comfortable with everything that seemed to be happening so fast. She gently slipped her hand in his and squeezed. He looked down at her, the hard lines of his face relaxing a bit. Tugging at his hand, she stepped through the door and to a pair of armchairs that was somewhat away from the others.

In the hall, Mikey elbowed Don with a grin. “Check it, bro. I think she might actually be sweet on him.”

Donnie made a face as he watched Jubilee and Hank follow his brother into the room. It was possible or at least it looked like it was. “Maybe…”

“Come on, guys. Let’s hear what the professor has to say.” Leo turned leading his two brothers into the room. Logan, Scott, and Jean soon joined them.

The professor quickly caught Rogue and Gambit up to date with what was happening.  “As Aella is Apocalypse’s primary target, we have been in deep discussion. It is essential that she learn to control her powers, otherwise the consequences could be dire. She has agreed to allow me to assist her in the effort and as our time may be short, we will begin immediately.”

Raph had been pacing just behind the armchair Aella was sitting in. Now his head snapped up, muscles tensing. “What!”

She frowned up at him. “It’s alright. I have agreed.”

Raph growled, shooting a glare at Xavier. “No, it ain’t alright! You don’t got to let this cue-ball screw around inside your head just cause he says so!”

Her frown deepened. “Raphael, I did not come to the decision lightly.”

“Yes,” Xavier folded his hands with a small smile, “as a matter of fact, she only agreed on one condition.”

Raph paused, glancing between the two of them. “And what’s that?”

“That you remain with me during the…,” she frowned trying to find the right English word, “procedure.”

Leo wanted to chuckle when his brother’s cheeks tinted red. It was unlikely anyone but them could tell against his dark green skin. Beside Leo, Mikey snickered. “If you’re looking for spiritual guidance, Raph ain’t exactly the type that can-.“ Raph turned to glare at him menacingly. Mikey ducked behind Don. “Eeeh! Never mind!”

“Actually, his presence would only be for moral support. It will be up to Aella to guide us through her mind.” Xavier turned to Scott. “Please prepare the others, while Aella and I begin her session.”

“Certainly, professor. If you’ll all follow me to the war-room, we’ll discuss possible strategies for defeating Apocalypse.” Scott led the way, the others falling into step behind him.

Rogue stopped beside Aella, her gaze sad and distant. “I know how you feel, goin’ through life not bein’ able to touch another human bein’.” She looked down at her glove covered hands. “We’re the same I guess. ‘Cept I ain’t never killed nobody, but I’ve put a few in comas. It ain’t a pleasant feelin’, someone else inside your head.” She clenched her fists. “I only ever had one take up residence in there though.” She glanced back at Xavier. “The professor helped me a lot with that and I know he can help you too. But if you ever need to talk to someone that’s goin’ through the same as you, I’ll listen.”

Aella stood, her gaze steady though it too held sadness. “Thank you. I truly appreciate it.”

Raph stared at Rogue. “You can absorb people like Aella?”

“I can absorb people’s energy and mutant powers. But I’d have to hold on for a long time to actually kill someone.” Rogue explained.

“You comin’, Chére?” Gambit asked from the doorway.

“Uh, yeah.” Rogue joined him and Gambit closed the door behind them.

Xavier smiled at the couple remaining. “Please, come. Make yourself comfortable.” He gestured to the long leather couch.

Aella took a step, but Raph caught her arm. “You sure you want to do this? You don’t have to.”

She gave a small nod. “Yes, I do. But…” She dropped her gaze to the floor. She was born of a warrior race, fear was unbecoming of her.

Raph gently lifted her chin to look at him. “But what?”

“I am a bit nervous.” She admitted in a small voice, that to Raph, didn’t seem to fit her.

“Don’t worry. I won’t let nothin’ happen to you.” He kissed her brow, giving her a quick embrace.

She relaxed into him. “I know. It’s why I wanted you here.” She stepped back to smile at him weakly, before heading for the couch again. She laid down and Raph sat on the side of the wide seat, staying close.

He looked up at the bald man before him. _You better go easy._

Xavier had caught the thought. “I will not intrude any further than she is willing to take me.” He assured the turtle that in many ways reminded him of Logan.

Raph frowned and took her hand. “I’m right here.”

Aella took a deep breath and closed her eyes, giving his hand a squeeze. This was new territory for her and oh so dangerous. One slip and she could lose her mind.

“Just relax and open your mind to me.” Xavier prompted.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

**Inside Aella’s Mind**

Charles found himself standing on a blank landscape, surrounded in dark crimson – the shade of blood. A few feet from him stood Aella, her head down and dark hair hiding her features. He moved towards her. “Aella, you must relax. I am here to help. I will strengthen you where it is needed.” The landscape around him crackled with flashes of lightning bolts. “I know you are frightened. I can feel your fear.”

“I can’t do this. You need to leave. They will destroy you. They will destroy me.”

“You must try. Think of what Apocalypse will do, if he is able to harness your powers.” He reached out, catching her arm. Her head came up and he blinked in surprise. Her face was marked with bold black lines across the brow, cheeks and chin. They were warrior markings he realized. “Please, Aella. I know you want to fight and this is how we must do it.”

Finally, she gave a firm nod. “What do I do?”

“Concentrate, show me your earliest memory.”

The world around them swirled in brilliant colors of red, green, orange and browns. Slowly it formed into a village. Several huts made of bamboo and palm leaves sat in a ring around a fire pit. It shimmered in and out of focus. Ghostly images of people flickered through the circle.

“This was your home. But where are the people. Surely your family is here. May I see them?” Xavier knew he had to get to the original source of her pain. Normally, he would take the long way around to get to it, healing her mental injuries as they went. But they had no time for subtleties.

“No!” Aella’s voice boomed, making him grasp his mental ears. Around them metal doors slammed shut on all the huts. These were the doors he’d have to open for her to accept her powers fully. He could feel her mental strength roll over him like a bus. She was strong, stronger than he’d guessed.

“Aella, please!” Charles ground out as he took an unsteady step towards her. This time when she lifted her head, the face that looked back at him was rounder and younger. Her dark brown eyes shimmered with the remains of painful tears. “I am here with you – to help you. Remember?” This younger version did not seem to recognize him or hear his plea. He tried again, appealing to the older woman. “Raphael is with you? I know you can sense him. Try to remember why we are here.”

The glassy look in her eyes faded. “Raphael…” Her features blurred, becoming leaner and far more stoic. “Yes, I remember. I understand.” Around them memories flashed – young childhood to early youth. Settling at last on an image of Aella beside a boy slightly older than her. “Moie, my immediate elder brother.” Aella explained softly.

Xavier watched as the two youths laughed as the fished. They began teasing each other and roughhousing. In the midst of the laugher Moie screamed, his body jerking violently. Aella clutched at him desperately, trying to figure out what was wrong. But all she was doing was sucking the life from him. The scene switched and she was trudging into her village with his lifeless body strung across her shoulders. Villagers came, taking the boy from her and laying him on the ground. Another boy appeared, rushing forward to kneel beside the other. “My eldest brother, Ake.” Again, Aella’s voice was a half-whisper.

Ake reached out placing a hand on both Moie and Aella. His body jerked and a painfilled cry left him. The villagers surrounding them scattered. They began shouting in a language Xavier had never heard before, but he was able to grasp the translation through Aella’s mind. _Cursed. Plague. Blight._

The young version of Aella scrambled away as Ake fell to the ground lifeless. The teen screamed now, frightened by seeing two of her siblings collapse. A woman and man appeared, running in their direction. The woman set a toddler on the ground as she gathered one of the boys in her arms. The man gathered the other.

“Mother. Father.” Tears trickled down Aella’s tanned and marked cheeks. Her eyes shifted the toddler, who moved towards the teen. The young girl tried to shove the small child away, but as soon as she touched her the little one collapsed into a heap.

Xavier felt the panic pulse through the air around them, vibrating like it was alive. But he had not time to react as the man and woman swooped down on the teenage Aella, grabbing her and shouting.

“No!” Aella screamed and collapsed to her knees, the world around them fading to the dark crimson again.

Xavier clutched her mental shoulders, trying to reassure her. “I understand your pain now. They all died in less than an hour. But you didn’t understand. You didn’t know what you were.”

“I killed them!” She clutched her head. “I did it!”

“You locked away their souls, so you couldn’t hear their pleas. But you must release them now. To save the world. To save Raphael. To save yourself. You must release them.” His grip tightened on her.

“No!” Aella pulled away from him and faded from sight. Lightning flickered across the landscape again, more violent this time. Charles steadied his nerve and called into the darkness. “Aella, you were born a warrior. You were born a survivor. You can do this! Stand with me and fight! Face your fears! We can defeat them together!”

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

**In the Library**

“No!”

When Aella screamed, Raph came off the couch. But he had no idea what to do. Xavier and Aella seemed to still be locked together in a fight he could neither see, nor participate in. He clenched his fists and growled. The desire to punch the bald mutant nearly overtaking him. He had to remind himself that Aella had agreed to this. He sat back down, scooping her mostly limp upper body into his arms and pressing her against his chest. “I’m here, doll. I got you. You can do this. I know you can.”

He stroked her hair, feeling completely useless. What good could he do out here, when the fight was in her mind?

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

**Inside Aella’s Mind**

Aella was panicking. She could feel the door that she’d locked nearly four centuries ago trying to open. The wall being broke down from both side. Fear raged through her like a hurricane. It was terrifying and paralyzing. “I don’t want to do this anymore! I cannot!” She did the only thing she knew to do, turn the fear into anger. “Get out!” She cried at Xavier’s astral-image. She was prepared to slam her soul and mind shut again, when a warmth wrapped around her.

“I’m here, doll. I got you. You can do this. I know you can.” The deep baritone voice that had become so familiar in the past twenty-four hours, enveloped her. She sank into it like a pair of strong arms, shielding her, protecting her, and giving her strength.

The fear and panic were washed away as she fell to her ethereal knees once more. “Raphael…”

Xavier knelt beside her on the astral-plane. “That’s right. You’re not alone.”

She blinked at him, still trying to hold to the strength wrapped around her. “Not alone.” It had been what Raphael had said as well. She nodded at the professor and he finally felt she was truly ready to face her inner demons – the souls she’d locked away and buried.

He waved a hand conjuring one of the huts with the metal doors. Taking her hand, he moved them to the door. “Release them.”

She frowned, her eyes shimmering again. “But, what if…”

“They will know what you know now. They will know your pain, shame, guilt, and fear.” He lifted her hand and placed it against the door. “They must be freed so you will be able to accept yourself as you are.”

Taking a deep shaky breath, she waved a hand and the door fell away. The world around them shifted again so they were standing in the village. From the dark depths of the hut came a small figure. The little toddler smiled up at them and extended her arms. Tears fell from Aella’s eyes as she lifted her up and hugged her desperately. “Ainia, little sister. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” The little girl leaned back, bright eyed and smiling to cup Aella’s cheeks in a playful gesture. Aella smiled slightly. “I love you too.” Ainia giggled and before their eyes the tot faded away. Surprisingly, her disappearance did not cause Aella alarm or fear, only left her with a sense of completeness and peace.

“We love you as well, Aella.” The man and woman appeared in the doorway. Their expressions sad. “We understand now. We forgive you.”

“Mother? Father? I didn’t mean to-“

They both wrapped her in their arms. “We know you didn’t.”

As Aella clutched at them, they too faded away to ether beneath her hands. “Thank you.” She whispered softly to the nothingness that remained.

Then standing before her was Ake. He frowned at her and she glanced at Charles. “You killed us.” The teenage boy stated flatly. “You killed our whole family.”

“I know. I’m sorry. Pleae, Ake-.”

He held up a hand to silence her. “And you have carried that burden by yourself for many, many years.” He smiled ever so slightly. “You are stronger than I ever thought possible, little sister.” He touched her cheek warmly. “You are true warrior worthy of legend.” And with that he too was gone.

Aella began to tremble, knowing there was only one other locked away into this place. “Moie.” She called softly, afraid to raise her voice, and yet it broke anyways. Slowly from the darkness the last figure appeared. The teenager stood, quietly staring at her. Finally, she broke, throwing her arms around him and sobbing into his shoulder. “Oh, Moie! I was so scared! I didn’t know what to do! I killed you!”

He hugged her warmly. “We were children. We were playing. You did nothing wrong. It was fate.”

But she continued to sob. “I am sorry! I would do anything to change things! Anything!”

He pushed her back to meet her eyes. “I would not. I am here for a purpose. Let me remain a while longer, so I may help you in your struggle.”

“You understand then?” Xavier asked. The boy nodded. “Very well.”

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

**In the Library**

Raph wiped away the tears streaming Aella’s lovely tanned cheeks, but they continued to flow. “I’m here.” He repeated again. He didn’t know what was going on, but he hoped it would be over soon. He didn’t like seeing her like this – fragile and broken.

An alarm suddenly ripped through the air, followed by an explosion that rocked the institute. Time was up.


	8. Miscalculations

## Chapter 8 – Miscalculations

Scott led the motley crew of mutants to the war-room and Hank settled into his customary seat at the bank of computers lining the walls. Donnie followed him, admiring them. “Wow, this is awesome. I’d love to get a look at the circuitry!”

“Later, Don.” Leo approached the large round table. “Right now we need to decide how we are going to keep Aella away from Apocalypse. What exactly can you tell us about him? Does he have any weaknesses?”

Hank turned to face him, swiveling in his chair. “None that we are aware of.” He pressed a series of buttons bringing a three-dimensional image of their enemy to float above the center table. “He is covered in an impenetrable armor. He has the ability to grow to a vastly larger size and create an array of weapons. It is believed he was originally a mutant that over time has manipulated his body in various ways to become Apocalypse. But no one is certain as he is believed to be several thousand years old.”

Jubilee shivered. “Yeah, Hank and I ran into a group that was worshiping him like a god in South America.”

Mikey’s eyes grew round. “Whoa! And this thing wants Aella! How can we possibly stop it?”

Logan cracked his knuckles. “By makin’ ‘im think twice. We put up enough of a fight to make him decide she ain’t worth it.”

“Cool it, Logan.” Cyclopes leaned on the table. “The last time we fought him, we trapped him inside his spaceship inside a kind of energy field.”

“Maybe we could construct a similar device.” Don suggested from his place beside Hank.

His blue furred friend rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Perhaps with the right equipment…”

“Wouldn’t that take a while?” Jean asked, settling into a chair around the large table.

“Maybe a couple hours, between the two of us.” Don gestured to himself and Hank.

Leo frowned. “Even if we were able to trap him in this “energy field,” what do we with him after that? If he ever got loose, he’d just come after Aella again.”

“Yeah, ol’ Apocalypse, he be immortal. He’ll break out sooner or later.” Gambit flipped a card around in his fingers as he leaned against the wall.

Beast frowned. “Unfortunately, since we have no way to destroy him, trapping him is our only option.”

Rogue huffed. “It’s too bad we can’t toss his big butt into the sun, it’d fry him right up.”

Don and Hank exchanged a look. Although Rogue’s comment had been meant sarcastically, it held merit. “Do you have anything to do that with?”

Hank frowned, then snapped his fingers. “No, but we might be able to retrofit a rocket. There are several abandoned on Genosha.”

“Do you have access to them?” Leo asked.

Scott sighed. “Yes, but we’ll have to deal with an old friend in order to get them.” Gaining access to Genoshan arms could pose a problem, if Magneto wasn’t feeling particularly generous at the time. “Professor Xavier would have to get them for us. He’s the only one Magneto will listen to.”

“And how long will that take?” Mikey stepped up beside Leo.

“It depends on how long Aella’s session is.”

Mikey frowned. “Seriously! We don’t have forever! Our bro’s girl is in trouble and-!“ He was cut off by an alarm, followed mere moments later by an explosion that shook the mansion. He caught himself on the table. “Why’d I have to open my big trap?”

“Beast!” Cyclopes called.

Hank already had the security cameras up. “We are under attack by Apocalypse and his horsemen!”

“Everybody outside! We need to keep them away from Aella!” Leo was already on his feet and running through the door. Don and Mikey were barely a step behind, along with Wolverine. The others hurried after them as the institutes defenses kicked in.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Raph threw himself over Aella as the building around them shook. A moment later Xavier opened his eyes. Raph looked up at him and then worriedly down at Aella. It took another moment for her dark brown eyes to flutter open. He let out a heavy breath. “Are you okay?”

She gave a small nod, then flinched as another explosion came from somewhere outside. She gasped. “What’s happening?”

“We are under attack! Apocalypse has already found us!” Xavier had moved to the window. Both Raph and Aella were on their feet, reaching for their weapons. Charles gaped. “Aella! You should not expose yourself to them! You need to stay inside with me!”

Raph scowled at the older man. “Those are your people out there and you’re gonna stay in here?”

“I am more of liability out there than a help. I can be just as affective in assisting them from here.” Xavier looked from Raph to Aella. “You need to stay out of sight.”

Raph glanced down at the woman beside him that was glaring daggers. The guy did have a point, but he had a feeling she wasn’t going to go for it. She looked up at him. “No.”

Raph knew there was no way to argue with her, so he reminded her of her promise. “Stay at the back.”

She nodded and they both turned to run out the front of the house, Xavier still protesting behind them. From the broad porch, they could see the battle already ensuing. Raph gave her a glance over his shoulder and she nodded, already nocking an arrow into the bow. He didn’t wait to see where she aimed it as he charged across the lawn to where the others were.

Apocalypse towered over them and the tree tops, swatting at Rogue as she flew to and fro in front of him. Scott blasted at the monstrosity from ground level, while Beast and Wolverine were tag-teaming Kieros. Mikey, Jean, and Jubilee were taking on Famine. Not far away from them were Leo, Don and Gambit were holding off an angry looking Plague.

Raph rushed in sai glimmering in the late afternoon light. His gaze was set on the large creature who was the most threat – Apocalypse. “I’m gonna take you apart!” He snarled as he slashed at one of the gargantuan leg. He gasped as his sai snapped on impact. “What the shell!”

Apocalypse laughed and kicked out, sending Raph flying across the yard. Wolverine watched the turtle land hard several yards away. He turned, growing to brandish his claws at Apocalypse. “He might not be able to get you out of that tin can, but I can!” He shot forward, aiming for his opponent’s knee. As he moved to slash with his adamantium claws Kieros sent a shock wave in his direction, throwing him free of Apocalypse. The blast also knocked Scott off his feet, where he’d been standing nearby trying to burn a whole in Apocalypse’s chest. Famine saw her opening and swooped down towards Cyclopes on her mechanical horse. Jean saw her dive and brought up a mental shield around him. Scott lifted his head in time to see Famine barely three feet from him. He had no time to react as a green blur shot in front of him.

Famine cried out as her horse was slashed to ribbons by the dual katana. She landed on the ground, Leo’s blade centimeters from her nose. “You are no match for me. Give up and we will show you mercy.” Leo’s gaze was cold. He’d already suffered at the hands of this woman and knew the pain she could cause.

“Master!” She cried and Leo suddenly found himself being clutched in a large hand. He gasped as he was carried far up into the air. He glared at Apocalypse despite the fact that his arms were pinned uselessly to his sides.

Below him, his brothers cried out to him. “Leo!” They shouted in near unison.

Suddenly an arrow whizzed by Leo, aimed at Apocalypse’s eye. It was likely the creature’s only true vulnerable spot. Apocalypse swatted at it with his free hand. “Pathetic! You think you can defeat me with pieces of wood!” His proclamation was cut short by a second arrow barely a split-second after the first. Instinctively he released Leo to protect his eyes from the sudden onslaught.

The turtle tumbled through the air for a moment, before one of his hands was seized. Leo gasped again, his gaze turning upwards to find Rogue. “I got ya, sugar.”

Raph glanced back at Aella as Rogue deposited Leo on the ground gently. Fear raced unchecked through his chest. She was keeping her distance, but she was still drawing attention to herself - very unwanted attention. Realizing his assailant was his primary target, Apocalypse now had her in his sights. “Bring me that mutant!”

Beast had been drawing most of Kieros’ attention, now aided by Donnie who’d stepped in when Wolverine had charged Apocalypse. Kieros heeded his master’s command and leapt back onto his stallion and bolted into the air.

Plague made as if to follow, but Gambit blocked her path. “Where you thinkin’ you goin’? Gambit wants to play.” He threw several charged cards at her. Plague dodged them easily and rushed him with her metal steed.

Gambit dove to the side just in time. “Stay away from him!” Rogue suddenly appeared, her fist connecting solidly with Plague’s cheek, sending the older woman flying off her horse. The metal creature reared and darted around. Famine caught it as it came near and mounted herself atop it. Jubilee shot her fireworks at her, but it seemed to do little good. They only seemed to make Famine alter her path a bit. Mikey tossed his grappler at Famine, catching her around a leg and jerking her from the flying horse.

Meanwhile, Apocalypse was moving forward. Wolverine, Raph and Cyclopes threw themselves into his path. The giant creature swatted at them as if they were nothing. Dark clouds formed in the sky and a figure appeared. “The weather witch!” Apocalypse observed as Storm descended into the battle.

Aella nocked another arrow, letting it shoot into the air at the Horseman of War. Kieros was far enough away that he was still able to dodge the projectiles, but she knew the closer he got the less maneuverability he would have. She waited, drawing the bow and watching as he made several false swoops at her. At last she saw him dive with full determination and she let the arrow go. It embedded itself in Kieros’ shoulder. He gave a cry and then glared down at her menacingly. “You’ll regret that!”

She reached back for another arrow and gasped as she found her quiver empty. Glancing back at her opponent, she saw him sneer just before he sent a shockwave in her direction. She gave a small cry as she was thrown backwards into the large wooden doors of the institute, which crashed inwards with the blast.

Raph whipped his head around in her direction. He snarled spotting Kieros getting very close to Aella. He leapt from Apocalypse where he’d been trying to pry open the armor around the creature’s neck and charged off across the lawn. Behind him, Apocalypse laughed again. “You will either follow me or perish.”

Raph paid him little attention as he rushed towards the fallen Aella and the man currently trying to lift her without making skin contact. He growled, forcing his feet to move faster.

“Raph!” Leo called behind him.

“Watch it, kid!” Wolverine crashed into Raphael from the side a split second before Apocalypse’s large foot landed where he’d been a moment before.

Raph scrambled out from under Logan and to his feet. “Aella!”

Kieros had already slung her unconscious body over his horse and was jumping onto it. Logan spun, pressing his communicator. “Storm, stop ‘im!”

Raph gasped as a white-haired woman called down a lightning bolt. It struck Kieros and Aella tumbled from the steed in mid-air. “No!” Raph cried out, his fear turning to rage as Apocalypse’s hand caught her in freefall. “Let her go!” Both he and Wolverine were already trying to climb back onto him. But Apocalypse blasted the rockets in his armored boots, sending him further into the sky. Logan and Raph were thrown roughly back to the ground. “Somebody do somethin’!”

Rogue and Storm flew towards them only to be intercepted by Famine and Plague atop the second mechanical horse. Plague jumped from the horse to Storm’s back and the two struggled. She was able to get a hand on Storm. “You don’t have the strength to fight the master! You are feeling sick now – very sick!”

“Release me, hag!” Storm threw Plague off, but she could already feel her body growing hot with fever.

Rouge slammed into the side of the Famine’s horse, sending it spiraling out of a control for a moment. Then darted at Apocalypse once more. After getting control of her steed, Famine swung the horse around catching Plague as she fell. Kieros had regained his senses and made to rejoin his master along with his fellow horsemen. Suddenly the three mutants jerked their mounts around.

Below them Mikey gasped. “What are they doing?”

Jubilee grinned. “It’s the professor!”

No one on the ground could see the horrifying monster that had abruptly appeared in front of the three horsemen. Apocalypse snorted. “Parlor tricks!” He lifted his free arm to blast a whole in the side of the institute, very near where Xavier was sitting. Although he was uninjured by the blast, it did succeed in breaking his concentration.  Apocalypse took advantage of the distraction. “To me my horseman! We will be victorious this day!”

“I don’t think so!” Rogue swooped towards him but was intercepted by Kieros. Her head snapped back as the metal steed’s slammed into hers. Blackness consumed her and she tumbled through the air.

Remy felt panic flood him. “Rogue!”

“I have her!” Hank took three long strides and bounded into the air to catch her, before landing gracefully back on Earth.

“No! Aella!” Raph was trying to muscle his way out from under his brothers, who were holding him back, as Apocalypse disappeared into the evening sky.

“Raph, calm down!” Leo half ordered, half pleaded.

Mikey held tightly to Raph’s arm. “Bro, she’s gone. You can’t catch up to them on foot!”

Don gripped his other arm and tried to get his brother to look at him. “Raph! Raphael!” Finally, he looked down at him. “We’ll get her back.” He squeezed his shoulder. “I promise.”

Raph took a deep breath and shrugged his brothers off him. He turned to glare of the X-Men scattered about the yard, some kneeling near Storm and others near Rogue. “You said you could protect her!” He glared at Wolverine. “She trusted you! And you let her get captured!”

Leo frowned. It had been a hard fought battle and they had injured. “Raph, they tried-“

Raphael spun towards him. “Tried? Tried! Tryin’ ain’t good enough!” He swung his arm in the air. “She said she would rather die than be used by Apocalypse!” His voice dropped. “And I saw it in her eyes. She’ll still sacrifice herself if she thinks it’s her only resort.”

Scott took a few steps closer. “How can you be so sure?”

“Because I would.” Raph turned and walked back towards the van, his words hanging in the air.


	9. Desperation

Mikey watched Raph walk away with a knot growing in the pit of his stomach. He turned to look at his oldest brother and Logan, who stood just behind him. “She wouldn’t really do that, would she? Not after…Raph…”

Logan sighed. “He’s right. She would, if she thought it would save everyone else.”

“Then we had better hurry.” Leo started for van, but Logan’s voice stopped.

“We’re comin’ too.”

Leo looked back at the group. “You should tend to your injured.” He turned to leave again.

“How do you plan on finding Apocalypse?” Scott asked.

“I don’t know, but we have to – for Raph.” Leo let out a heavy breath. “We’ve never seen him so… Never mind. We will find him though.”

“Actually, we don’t have to find Apocalypse.” Donnie pulled a device from his belt. “We just have to find Aella. I took the liberty of putting a turtle-tracker on her when we were still at the lair.”

Leo’s eyes grew wide. “Good thinking, Don!”

“Yeah!” Mikey pumped a fist in the air. “Let’s go get her back for our bro!”

“Perhaps, you should take the Blackbird. It should prove useful.” Hank suggested. “I will remain and care for Storm and Rogue.”

“I’ll stay too.” Gambit looked down at Rogue. “To watch your back.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” Scott wasn’t certain that Apocalypse wouldn’t send someone back to attack while the rest of them were gone. He turned back to Leo. “The Blackbird will get us there a lot faster.”

“It’s their jet, Leo.” Don’s eyes sparkled. “They have a jet!”

Leo nodded. “Alright.” He glanced towards the van. “We’ll meet you in your hangar.”

“Donatello knows where it is. I showed him only a few hours ago.” Hank stood, lifting Storm in his arms. Gambit stood behind him, Rogue cradled against his chest. She was still out cold.

Leo gave another nod and started for the van, his brothers at his heels. As they neared, Raph stuck his head out the driver’s side window. “What’re you guys doin’! We gotta go!”

“First off, you’re in no condition to drive.” Leo pointed out. “Second, we’re not taking the van.”

“What! How are we gonna follow that thing then!”

“We’re taking their jet.”

That made Raph pause. He blinked. “They got a jet?”

“Yeah, they do! A really _really_ nice one too!” Don’s eyes sparkled again. He was itching to get onboard and use some of the fancy tech he’d seen earlier.

Raph frowned. “Even if we got a jet, what good is it gonna do us? We have no idea where he took her.”

“Donnie put a tracker on her.” Leo watched a touch of anger pass through Raph’s eyes and then turn to relief.

He climbed out of the van and frowned. “Well, let’s go already!”

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Aella shivered and cracked open her eyes to find the world flying by beneath her. She gasped and tried to move, only to find she was wrapped in large metal covered fingers. She immediately began to struggle. “No!”

Apocalypse lifted her so she could see his face. “Quiet little wretch. You will be my greatest creation, whether you desire it or not.”

Aella scowled. “I would rather die, than be used by you to cause the death of billions!”

“You will soon desire to serve me.” Apocalypse landed beside what at first appearance seemed to be some type of large airplane hangar.

Aella frowned at the small airstrip. “What are we doing here?”

“Here, my dear, is where you will become my ultimate weapon.”

Beneath them the three Horsemen rolled out a tubular chamber. Famine opened a door on one side and Aella was roughly deposited into it. The door was slammed shut, sealing her away. She pounded at the door, but there was no way she was getting it open. She had no extra-ordinary strength and her mutant powers were of no use here.

Famine sneered at her through the tiny observation window. “Now you can’t go running off again.”

Plague snickered. “Yeah, you might as well make yourself comfortable. You won’t be getting out.”

Kieros approached the window so that he filled it’s view completely. “You should feel honored that our master has chosen you to create his wondrous new world.”

Aella slammed her fist into the tiny window, though it didn’t even leave a mark. She couldn’t hear what the three were saying. The chamber was soundproof apparently, which meant no matter how much she shouted no one would hear her. Still she couldn’t stand Kieros’ smug expression. One of her hands, slipped around behind her and gripped the handle of the dagger she’d hidden there earlier in the day. Apocalypse seemed to consider her very little of a threat as he hadn’t bothered to search her.

Scanning the inside of the tube, she saw no seams of any kind. There was nothing she could slide the knife into to pry it open. Her grip tightened on the hilt. _I will not allow my curse to be spread across the entire world._

 _Stay your hand, sister._ _Do you believe in yourself so little? Do you believe in him so little?_

Aella froze. “Moie?”

_There is still time. Give him that. And use it to grow stronger._

She closed her eyes, trying to see her brother as she had with Xavier. But her heart and mind were in too much turmoil. It seemed she still needed the professor’s help. “How?” Her voice came out nearly inaudible, even though no one outside her prison could hear her.

_I will help you._

Aella gasped as she felt the world around her swirl away and she found herself standing on the astral-plane once more. Moie held her pressed tightly to his bare chest. She looked up at him and couldn’t help but smile. “This is why you wanted to stay with me.”

He smiled as well. “Yes. I knew your fight was far from over. Let me help you, sister.”

Aella frowned, averting her gaze. “I am scared.”

He lifted her chin to look at him again. “I know. I will do my best to aid and protect you. I will not leave you, until our task is done.”

She gave a small nod, tears trickled down her cheeks. “Thank you, brother.”

The world around them blurred and swam forming once again into the village of their youth. “Then let us begin.”

Outside the chamber, Apocalypse allowed his body to shrink into its smaller more compact size. “Prepare the chamber.” He didn’t bother to look inside the capsule. There was no point. His prize was his at last. First he would change her into the Horseman of Death, then she would willingly wipe the vermin from the Earth.

The hangar’s roof opened and spherical object rose on another long tube. The sphere would draw Aella’s power from her and amplify it so the world’s population could feel her touch. He allowed the tiniest of smiles to form on his lips as he watched the tube that contained Aella being moved to where he had set up the equipment to transform her into his servant. “Soon, very soon, I will at last rid us of the insignificant humans.”

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Raph paced back and forth across the back of the Blackbird, making the rest of those onboard nervous. He growled. “Why aren’t we there yet!”

“Shouting isn’t going to make us get there any faster, Raph.” Donatello didn’t bother to look up from the screen with the little blue blip. No one else bothered to respond. Raph’s outburst was at least the tenth.

Jubilee glanced over her shoulder at the large turtle still stomping back and forth across the rear of the plane. He reminded her of a caged lion and oddly of Wolverine when he was on a rampage. As it was Logan was barely sitting still himself. He was gripping the arms of his seat, a scowl in place. Jubilee frowned at both of them and turned back to Scott, who was piloting the craft. “So, what do we do when we get there? Even if we save Aella, Apocalypse will just come after her again.”

“At least, we’ll stop ‘im for now.” Wolverine half growled.

“Jubilee has a point, Logan. He’ll keep coming for her, just like he did Warren.” Cyclopes remembered how Warren had been changed into Archangel and named Apocalypse’s Horseman of Death. He had been a crazed devotee of Apocalypse. And even after he’d broken free of his control, Warren had never been the same. He had become obsessed with Apocalypse’s destruction. If Aella’s mind was twisted like that, they could be in serious trouble.

“Then we need to get him out of the way – permanently.” Leonardo frowned out the large view window from where he sat in the co-captain’s chair. He didn’t want to consider the only other option that came to mind.

Jubilee looked at him. “How do we do that? He’s immortal.”

Donnie rubbed his chin. That was a very good question. Beast had explained how they had dealt with Apocalypse previously. They had used his super advanced ship to imprison him. Which appeared to have only worked for so long. Besides, they no longer had a ship like that to help. He racked his brain to come up with a plausible solution. The blue blip on his screen was growing near now. “We’re almost there.”

“It’s about time!” Raph groused stopping to inspect the screen over Don’s shoulder.

“Hey, check it out! Is that a rocket!” Mikey leaned over the back of Leo’s seat, peering through the large window.

Don looked down at the map again. “We are very close to a private air field. It’s probably to launch a satellite of some type.”

Raph twirled his sai. “Who cares! Land this bucket so I can take apart that creep!”

“Yeah, I’m itchin’ for a piece of ‘im myself!” Wolverine’s metal claws slid from his hands. Scott shot Leo an exacerbated look, which the turtle return in kind.

“Whoa! What is that thing!” Jubilee stared at the strange apparatus sticking up out of an airplane hangar.

“Must be Apocalypse’s weapon.” Wolverine stood behind Leo’s chair. “Better blow it up, Cyc.”

Cyclopes’ hand moved towards the weapons array, but Jean’s voice stopped him. “No, wait! Aella is in that building.”

“What!” Logan and Raphael said at once.

“She’s inside.” Jean touched her brow. “I can feel her. And…we need to hurry.” She looked up at Raph and his heart raced. “You were right.”

Raph felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. “We need to get down there now!”

The Blackbird was already descending. It was now mere yards above the ground. Wolverine marched towards the back and hit a button to open the bomb bay doors. “Come on, kid! Let’s take a short cut!”

He leapt out the doors and Raph growled. “I told ya to stop callin’ me kid!” And then he too was gone.

“Raph wait!” Leo called, coming to his feet. But his brother was already gone. He glared at Scott. “Wolverine is just encouraging him to be reckless.”

“If you’ve got a problem, take it up with Wolverine. I can no more control him than you can your brother.” Scott hit the control to lower the landing gear. Leo scowled, then turned to join his two other brothers waiting for him near the stairs that were already lowering.

Outside, Wolverine and Raphael landed gracefully several yards from the hangar, where they were immediately confronted by the three Horsemen. “We don’t have time for this!” Raph growled as he slashed at Famine. “We need to get inside to Aella!” _Hold on! I’m comin’ for you, doll! Just give me a few more minutes!_

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Aella’s heart pounded as Moie helped remove the doors that had locked away the villagers for so long. Slowly figure after figure emerged from the huts, until they were surrounded by nearly fifty. These people were as familiar as her own family, but they were not as forgiving. They began to shout and curse her.

“You killed us!”

“You locked us away!”

“Monster!”

“Demon!”

“We should lock you away!”

“You should feel our pain!”

Aella’s mind became overwhelmed and she fell to her ethereal knees, clutching her ears. “Please! I am sorry! I did not mean to! I was a child! Please forgive me!” It felt like she was drowning in the anger and guilt that swirled around them.

Then Moie gripped her shoulder. “Stop this! She never meant any of us harm!”

An elderly man stepped forward. He had once been their chief. “You were the first she slew! Why do you defend her!”

“She is my sister and I know her better than anyone. You knew her too! Remember! She cared for all of you. Before that day, she had never done anything to harm anyone. You can no more blame her, than you can blame the rain for a flood. The rain cannot help being the rain. And she cannot help being what she is.”

The crowd grew quiet. “She is a demon!” One of the women cried.

Aella slowly lowered her hands from her ears, feeling the pressure lift slightly. “I am no demon. I am Aella. You knew me in life. I treated your wounds, cared for your children, shared my food with you, helped build your huts. I am still that girl, even though I have lived dozens of lifetimes now. My heart still weeps with the life I stole from you. And as such, I give you mine.” She bowed, her forehead touching the ghostly grass beneath her. “Take it, if you wish. I cannot say I do not deserve death. But I make one last request. Please, forgive me.”

Moie stared down at his sister, bowed low to the crowd. His heart ached to protect her. He’d always been protective of Aella, even when they’d been young. Her spirit had been so kind and pure, that others took advantage of her. Her offering now proved that heart remained inside her. But was it enough to prove her sincerity to their fallen village?

He looked up to see one by one the villagers fade away into vaper. He felt relief wash over him. They were forgiving her and as they did, their souls found peace. When they were all gone, he knelt beside her. She had not moved, waiting bravely for her fate. “Aella, look.” She lifted her head to see the souls of the villagers gone. Sitting back, she stared up at him. “They have found peace, thanks to you.”

Aella shook her head sadly. “But Moie, there are still more. And they do not know you. They will not listen to your pleas.”

Moie nodded. “I know. They are the evil ones. The ones that sought your death. You will have to be strong. I will not be able to aid you much, but I will give you my strength.”

Aella stood. She felt different. The release of the captured souls seemed to be allowing her more control over her own mind. The number of souls remaining were far less, she had seen to that by her own solitude within the Amazonian forest. Taking a deep breath, she formed a hall before them with many locked doors.

“You can do this.” Moie encouraged from beside her.

She smiled slightly, taking his hand. “We can do this.”

The first door Aella and Moie came to contained a hunting party that had come across her while she was bathing. She had still been young at the time and the four men had tried to assault her. But they hadn’t expected they’d die as soon as they touched her. She hadn’t even put up a fight.

“We will have to be careful. We should release them one by one.” Moie set his jaw, ready to take on the task ahead.

Beside him, Aella suddenly gasped. Electricity shot through her body, making it tingle from head to toe and throwing her mind clear of the astral-plane. Her eyes flew open and her body jerked. Her mouth opened in a silent scream. _No! There’s no more time!_ She pulled the dagger from its sheath and raised it above her chest. A tear trickled down her cheek. _Raphael…I am sorry…_


	10. Between Heart Beats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for such a long delay. I just simply have not had the time to sit and write. (And when I do, I get interrupted.) But I am trying. This one doesn't have far to go now. Enjoy!

Raph felt the sudden surge of urgency flood over him. “We need to get inside! Now!” He slashed at Famine, slicing into her arm. She gave a cry and Raph tried to rush through the doors.

But Apocalypse stepped through them, blocking his path. “You are too late. She is mine now.” He gave a hollow laugh as Raph charged him. The turtle was flung to the side with one powerful swipe of the mutant’s hand.

Raphael groaned as he slid across the gravel into a patch of dirt and grass. “No!” He growled, jumping back to his feet. “I won’t let you have her!” He charged in again.

Apocalypse prepared to meet him with a stoic expression of a god looking at insect. Neither expected the sudden blast that crashed into the ancient mutant. Raph stopped short, glancing over his shoulder to find Cyclopes, along with the rest of the group engaging their enemies. “Go!” Scott shouted.

“Don! Go with Raph!” Leo called as he ducked Kieros, who swooped down at him.

Cyclopes’ attack was enough to distract Apocalypse so Raphael and Donatello could slip past him into the hangar. Don gasped, staring up at the huge apparatus. “Whoa!”

“Aella!” Raph looked franticly around the large room. “Aella! Where is she!”

Plague swooped down through the open ceiling. “You can’t have her! She belongs to the master now!”

Don ran forward. “I’ll take care of her! You find Aella!” He jumped into the air, dismounting her from the flying horse. He was easily able to keep her at a distance with his bo when she lunged at him.

Raph scanned the room again. A tubular shaped chamber drew his attention and he rushed towards it. Peering through the small observation window, he gasped. “Aella! No!” She didn’t respond, her dagger posed over her chest and tears trickling down her cheeks. “Aella stop!”

Inside the chamber, Aella’s arms shook as the electricity passed through her body, attempting to change her on a cellular level. _It’s time! I cannot let him use me!_

 _No!_ Moie’s voice cried inside her head.

_One life versus billions? I have no choice!_

_Open your eyes, sister!_

_I must do this now!_

_Open them!_

Not certain why, she slowly pried her eyes open. She froze as her gaze met a pair of panicked caramel eyes. The dagger slipped from her fingers to land in the bottom of her prison cell. “Raphael…”

Relief washed over Raph as he saw her eyes grow wide. “I’m gonna get you outta there!” He placed his hand on the glass and hers came up to rest beneath it on the other side. Suddenly, her body jerked and she screamed, though no sound reached him. “No!” He yanked on the handle of the chamber, but it didn’t budge. “Damn it! It’s locked!” He tried wedging his sai into the crevice of the door, but it wouldn’t fit. “Donnie!”

Don swung his staff sweeping the older woman’s legs out from under her and sending her crashing hard into the ground, where she didn’t move. He raced across the room to a large control panel. A quick examination revealed exactly what Apocalypse was attempting to do to Aella. He needed to act fast, she was nearing the point of no return. Another moment and her DNA would be permanently altered.

He began throwing switches, causing the machine to throw sparks in return. “Raph pry that panel off!” He pointed at a compartment on the side of the chamber. Raph did as he was told, while Don set off a chain reaction in the equipment’s power core.

Raph stared into the compartment, hoping he might spot some type of manual release for the chamber door. A moment later, Don was pushing him aside and grasping two of the wires inside. There was a hiss as the door cracked open. The smell of singed hair and Aella’s scream followed.

Raphael flung open the door and Aella crumpled forward. He caught her, easing her to the floor. “Aella? Come on, Doll. I got ya. You’re safe now.”

Her body was still trembling and her breaths came in short gasps. Don frowned. “Her body’s had a severe shock.”

Raph looked up at him. “Is she gonna be okay?”

Donnie nodded with a small smile. “Yeah, I think-“

He was cut off by something striking him from behind. He fell to the side revealing Plague, who stood behind him with a pipe. Raph gasped. “Donnie!”

“That creature belongs to the master! She is ours!” Plague advanced on him and Raph clutched Aella’s half-conscious form against him.

“Don’t you dare touch her!” He growled. In his arms, Aella opened her eyes to see the mutant woman getting closer.

The haggard woman smirked. “Then I’ll touch you!”

Raph’s position made fending off her attack difficult with Aella still cradled in his lap. He decided his best option was avoidance. But as he leapt to his feet she lunged, latching onto his arm. Her touch felt like ice racing through his veins.

“No! Leave him alone!” Without thinking Aella grasped the woman’s hand, shoving it away. In that split-second she realized what she’d done as Plague collapsed to the floor. Aella gasped. “Oh, no! What have I done!” She turned to bury her face in Raph’s shoulder.

He clutched her against him. His eyes never left the fallen mutant though. There was something strange about her. Then it hit him. “She’s breathin’!”

Aella lifted her head to turn and stare in disbelief. Realization hit her as well. She did not feel the other woman’s presence inside her. “I…I didn’t kill her.”

Don sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He groaned as he gave a quick glance around. “You might not have, but if we don’t get out of here we’re all dead.”

Raph swayed as he and Aella got to their feet. Don frowned at him as he too stood. “Raph, what’s wrong?”

“Nothin’.” Raph half grumbled.

“She made him sick.” Aella pointed at Plague’s prone form.

Don’s frown intensified, making Raphael glare. “I’m fine. Let’s get out of here.”

Several explosions towards the back to the massive machinery rocked the hangar. “Go on!” Don shouted and paused to scoop the unconscious Plague into his arms. He was careful not to let her skin touch him as he ran after his brother and Aella through the hangar’s doors. They’d barely made it twenty yards and the building behind them exploded into a large ball of flame.

The battle that had continued to rage outside stopped and everyone turned to stare at the engulfed hangar.  “My transmutation chamber!” Apocalypse roared. He spun spotting Raph and Aella. “You! You will not take my victory from me!” He started towards them, his body beginning to expand.

Wolverine darted in front of them. “Sheesh, ya think you ticked him off enough, kid?”

Raph growled, sweat pouring down his body as it was attacked from the inside. “I told ya to stop callin’ me that!”

“Can we argue about this later!” Leo darted in using his swords to divert a laser Apocalypse had fired in their direction. The leader glanced back at his brother, already noting his discomfort. “What happened?”

“I’m fine!” Raph barked. This line of questioning was quickly becoming irritating. So, he was a little sick? So what? That thing was still after Aella and he was not about to let him lay a hand on her again.

Mikey took one look at his brother and knew he’d been touched by Plague. “That creepy old lady made him sick like she did me!” He informed his eldest brother as he jumped at Kieros, nunchakus twirling.

“Your attempts at stopping me are futile. I will simply rebuild. After all what is time to an immortal.” Apocalypse took another large step towards the group surrounding Aella. Suddenly a large truck slammed into him, followed by a small plane. The force threw him into the side of the still burning hangar.

“Master!” Both Kieros and Famine cried as both attempted to rush to his aid.

Scott glanced at his spouse. “Good work, Jean.”

Leo pointed his katana at the mass of metal. “He’s just going to get out of that!”

Mikey came to stand beside him. “Yeah, and then he’s going to be even more ticked off.”

“I know but it gives us a few minutes. Come on!” Scott turned and began to run back towards the Blackbird.

Although a bit baffled, the others followed, piling into the craft a moment before Apocalypse was able to free himself from the mangled mess of metal. Cyclopes fired the vertical thrusters, launching them into the air. Wolverine snarled. “What are you doin’, Cyc? He ain’t givin’ up on gettin’ Aella.”

“You’re right, Logan. So, we need to figure out a way to get rid of him for good.” Cyclopes tilted the jet as they began to take on fire from their pursuer.

Don snapped his fingers. “I’ve got it! The rocket!” He pulled on his headset and hit a button on his shell-cell. “Hank, there’s a satellite on a launch pad near our location. Can you gain control of it?”

“Yes, I understand. But you will need to remove the mooring locks manually.” Hank replied over the headset.

Don had moved back to the console near the back, trying to balance as they dodged the blasts. “Consider it done. Prepare it for launch on my signal.”

“Okay, so we launch Apocalypse into space. What’s to prevent him from coming back?” Jubilee asked.

Don typed furiously on the keyboard. “I’ll create a magnetic field inside with the satellite equipment. It should hold him for some time.”

“I have rendered operational control of the rocket. What shall be our destination?” Beast asked over the line.

“The sun.” Don said flatly.

Mikey blinked. “The sun? Really, bro?”

“Yes, even if the rocket runs out of fuel before reaching its destination, there will be very little, if anything, that Apocalypse can use to return. There is very little inside these types of crafts that can be used as a fuel source. Most satellites now use solar energy once in orbit.”

“So, the tin can will be floatin’ out there in space forever, even if he don’t get fried.” Logan folded his arms. “I can live with that.”

Mikey frowned, hanging on to the back of Donnie’s seat. “That’s a good idea, but how are we going to get him to climb inside it?”

Don frowned. He glanced first towards Leo, who gave a small nod, then towards Aella. She gave a small nod of her own. Raph snarled. “No freakin’ way! You are not usin’ her as bait!”

“It’s the only way, Raph.” Don knew this was going to be an uphill battle. “Apocalypse will keep coming after her. We have to get rid of him and the only way is to draw him into that ship. Look, I’ll be with her. I have to set up the field.”

“Over my dead body!” Raph roared, coming half out of his seat.

Aella caught his arm as he swayed on unsteady legs, pulling him back into the seat. Wolverine frowned. “I’ll go in with you too.”

“No. I’m going to be creating a magnetic field inside there.” Don shot him a sharp look. “Those metal claws of yours will trap you in there as well.”

“Ain’t you guys listenin’! I said no!” Raph snapped again.

“Coordinates are locked in.” Beast declared over the com link.

Leo stood, walking into the back of plane. He removed his katana setting them aside, glancing at Don. “Let’s go.”

Raph shook his head, anger turning to panic. “No!”

Aella touched his cheek, making him look down at her. “I have to do this.”

His gaze flicked between the woman beside him and his brother. “Then I’m goin’ with ya.”

“You can’t, Raph. You’re sick. You’re barely able to stay on your feet. You need to stay here.” Leo told him firmly.

He shook his head again. “Then it ain’t happenin’!”

“Raphael.” Aella smiled warmly at him. “I will be alright.”

His voice quivered ever so slightly as he peered into her deep brown eyes. “How can ya know that?”

She leaned forward and kissed him deeply.  “Because, I have a reason for living now.” Raph stared at her as she pulled away, unable to form words past the painful block in his throat.

“Wolverine and Jean will take care of the moorings. I’ll keep Apocalypse busy until you’re all in position.” Scott brought the Blackbird low, slowing as the bomb bay doors opened once more. 

Leo swept Aella into his arms, speaking over the sudden noise. “Mikey, you go with them and watch their backs!”

“Leo!” Raph called over the noise of the engine and rushing air. Leo turned to look at him as Donnie joined him beside the doors. “I’m countin’ on you!” Leo gave a small firm nod, before leaping through the open doors. Raph slammed his fist into the bulkhead. “Damn it!” The blow was much weaker than normal due to his body’s feverish state, but it left a dent nonetheless.

Leo and Don landed on a platform, roughly halfway up the rocket. The vessel wasn’t huge by spaceship standards. But Don hoped it’s interior was large enough as he raced up the steps to the door in its side. Leo ushered Aella ahead of him as they followed his brother up. Don frowned as climbed inside. The interior was indeed small. There wouldn’t be much room to maneuver if a fight broke out inside. As it was, there was barely room for Don and Aella inside. Leo stood in the doorway, his back to them, watching Apocalypse swoop through the sky after the Blackbird. “You better hurry, Don. I don’t think Cyclopes will be able to keep him busy for long.”

Donatello was already diving into the wiring of the satellite that sat ready for deployment. Its shaft descended deep into the floor below them and through the ceiling of the small compartment. Aella stood behind him fidgeting. She wasn’t used to not doing anything. Finally, she turned to peek over Leo’s shoulder watching the small jet take a blast to one of the wings. She put a hand up to cover the small gasp. It was a credit to Scott’s piloting skills that the thing didn’t nose dive right away, instead it made a rough landing in the field nearby.

“Raph!” Someone called from below. Leo glanced down to see Mikey, Jean and Wolverine. They were already removing the moorings. Mikey took a few steps towards the downed plane but stopped when Apocalypse turned his attention in their direction.

“You think you can escape me!” Rumbled the cyborg.

Leo glanced back over his shoulder to see Aella’s worried expression. “I’m sure he’s okay.” He assured her in his calmest tone, then turned his attention to his brother. “Hurry it up, Donnie!”

“I need more time, Leo! I’m moving as fast as I can!” Don had his head half buried inside the machinery.

“You!”

The bombing voice made Leo spin back around, going into a defensive stance. There floating a few yards away was Apocalypse. He’d spotted Aella over Leo’s shoulder. He glared past the turtle. “You are mine!”

“I don’t think so, bub!” Wolverine shot off the platform beneath them into the air, his claws aimed at Apocalypse’s face. The cyborg twisted, avoiding the blow, and slamming a fist into Wolverine’s stomach sending him flying back into the rocket’s scaffolding.

“Stay here!” Leo shouted as he bounded out the door.

“Wait!” Aella feared for the turtle’s safety. He was weaponless against that creature.

Don caught her arm and pulled her further into the compartment. “He’ll be fine. We’re ninjas, remember?”

He didn’t see the blank expression she gave him as he dove back into the satellite’s innards. His explanation didn’t mean much to her. She knew they could fight, she’d seen that. But the word ninja wasn’t one she was familiar with. Her concept of the world beyond her forest was still very limited. She glanced from the turtle beside her to the door. She couldn’t let them sacrifice themselves for her.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

As soon as the Blackbird skidded to a stop, Scott had jumped to his feet. “Jubilee, stay with Raphael.” He ordered as he rushed out of the fallen plane.

“Wait a minute! Why do I have to babysit!” Jubilee stomped her foot, but paused when she heard the low growl behind her.

She turned to find Raph glaring at her. “I ain’t no baby.”

She put up her hands with a nervous chuckle. “No, I uh meant… Um, sorry.”

Raph gripped the hilt of his sai. He couldn’t take being sidelined. “And I ain’t stayin’ here.” He struggled to his feet.

Jubilee’s eyes widened. “No! You’re sick! You can’t go out there! You’ll get killed!” She tried with very little success to block the massive turtle as he clambered down the ramp that was only half opened.

“You can stay, if ya want. I’m gonna help get rid of that monster once and for all.”

Jubilee glanced between the busted plane and the turtle sluggishly but determinedly crossing the field where a new battle was raging. “Dang it!” She raced after Raphael. “Ooh, you’re as hardheaded as Wolverine!”

Mikey twirled his nunchakus keeping the horsemen at bay as best he could by himself, while Jean removed the four mooring clamps. His chucks clunked against the bodies of metal horses and armored riders. He glanced up when Logan crashed into the scaffolding. A moment later, Leo came flying across the space between the rocket and Apocalypse. He gasped, but his attention was quickly diverted back to his own problems and the two horsemen that swooped low on his position. “Yo, Jean! You almost done?”

“I need just another minute!” Jean was removing the last of the moorings using her telekinetic powers.

Above them, Leo gave a cry as Apocalypse thrust him towards the ground. Mikey’s eyes widened with fear. His brother was several hundred feet from the ground. “Leo! No!” Jean spun, releasing her hold on the mooring to stop Leo’s descent in midair. Mikey gave a cheer and glanced over his shoulder. “Great save girl!”

Leo was more focused on Kieros, who was making a beeline straight for the open compartment door where Aella now stood. “No, Aella! Don’t do it!”

But his warning was disregarded as she bounded out, landing a kick to Kieros’ jaw. The Horseman of War tumbled from his steed, head over heels through the air to crash into the hard earth near the base of the rocket, where he lay unmoving in the dust. Aella now took control of the mechanical horse. She commanded the beast to swoop down into the mass of metal from the scaffolding and then charged straight back up at Apocalypse.

Raph felt his heart race as he heard an animalistic battle cry leave Aella as she charged out the mangled framework with a pipe held like a spear.

“Die monster!” She aimed the spear-like pipe at one of Apocalypse’s eyes. He swung a large hand at horse and rider. The blow caught the horse, but she had leapt from it at the last second. The giant gave a cry of both surprise and pain as the pipe sank into its target. Unable to keep her grip as her enemy swatted and clawed at his face, Aella began to freefall.

Suddenly she was in a pair of strong arms. “I got ya, darlin’.” Logan had clawed his way out of the wreckage at last and managed to break her fall. He landed gracefully in the grass, setting her on her feet with a frown. “You okay?” She gave a small nod and he smirked. “Good, ‘cause that was pretty reckless.”

Mikey and Leo ran up beside them. “Remind me never to make you mad.” Mikey stared as Apocalypse yanked the pipe from his eye, causing purplish blood to ooze from it.

Leo scowled. “You were supposed to stay inside to draw him into the compartment.”

“It doesn’t matter. He’s close enough.” Scott turned towards Jean. “Is it ready?”

“Yes.” She confirmed as Donnie suddenly appeared beside her.

“Everything’s set.” The turtle reaffirmed.

“Then this is it! Everyone focus your attacks on Apocalypse now!” Scott let loose a blast from his ruby visor. Apocalypse half landed half crashed to the ground. Leo was already moving a pair of mangled metal rods from the scaffolding in each hand. Mikey and Don were mere steps behind him as the three descended on their enemy. Logan and Scott too charged across the space between them to join the fray. Jean turned back to finish her own task of removing the moorings.

Raph scowled as Jubilee now rushed past him to help with the battle. His gaze was fixed on Aella as Famine’s horse dove through the air, ramming her and sending her crashing backwards into the base of a mooring clamp. Jean gasped as she rushed over. “Aella, are you alright?” She started to reach for her but withdrew her hand, remembering the woman’s mutant power. Aella groaned, forcing herself to her knees as above them Famine cackled still mounted on her flying metal steed. Jean turned to glare at her and use her own powers to throw her enemy through the air.

Famine gave a cry of surprise, just as Apocalypse let out a roar and a blast of blinding white light sent bodies flying in all directions. Aella opened her eyes to find the giant standing over her. She shook her head in disbelief, eyes wide with fear. Everyone near her seemed stunned by the blast. Apocalypse glared down at her, one eye still oozing blood. His hand began to form into a sword. “If you will not serve me, then you will perish.”

There was no escaping the blow, nowhere to run. She set her jaw, preparing for death. Suddenly a shape darted in between them. Raph caught the large sword as it descended between his own blades. He growled, eyes sharp and muscles tense. “Stay away from her!”


	11. New Beginnings

Raph blinked as a white light split the dark sky and when he looked back he saw the bodies of his brothers and friends scattered about, unmoving. For a split second, he feared the worst until he saw sluggish movement from Mikey. He had apparently been just outside the blast’s range. He watched in shock as Apocalypse approached Aella, where she was just beginning to stir. Summoning up the last of his strength, he sprinted forward, slipping into the cyborg’s path just in the nick of time to block the blow that would have sliced Aella in half.

“Stay away from her!” He grunted under the enormous pressure of the sword like appendage. “I won’t let you hurt her!”

Apocalypse snorted. “You, a pitiful excuse for a mutant and an even more pitiful excuse for a man expect to stop me?”

Sweat poured down his body and his arms shook as he fell to one knee. Still he refused to back down. “No, _we_ will!” He had spotted the others getting back to their feet behind his enemy.

“Jean!” Scott called out. In the mere seconds that followed Raph growled as Apocalypse’s blade dug into the top of his shoulder, but was quickly ripped away as Cyclopes blasted him with his beam. Apocalypse shrank in order to preserve his energy, only to be swept up in Jean’s telekinetic powers. With a flick of her mind the creature was flung into the open door of the rocket. Behind her, Donnie was already giving the order to launch.

“Raphael!” Aella dove forward, catching him as he started to fall over. Half cradling his upper body in her arms, tears pooled in her eyes. “Why? Why did you do that!”

Exhausted from Plague’s attack and now injured by Apocalypse, Raph just smirked. “I swore I wasn’t gonna let him hurt ya. Remember?” He lifted a trembling hand to her cheek and she covered his with hers, holding it there. They held each other’s gaze, even as the rocket blasted off only a few feet away. The truth was the world could have been coming to an end and neither would have noticed. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she leaned forward to gently press her lips to his. He panted softly. “Tired.” He half mumbled.

She frowned. “Then rest.” She shifted her position only slightly so his head was resting against her breasts. One of her arms supported him, while the other cupped the back of his head. Laying her cheek on top of his head, she sighed softly. “Just rest.” Unable to resist the offer or the soft body wrapped securely around him, he closed his eyes and immediately feel asleep.

Everyone else was watching the rocket soar into the sky, until the primary thrusters were no more than a speck against the velvet sky. Logan was the first to take his eyes off the projectile to turn and look at the couple crouched on the ground. The scene was tender and a little sad. He tapped Leo on the shoulder and gestured at them. He sighed. “I think that’s the first time I’ve ever seen her cry.”

Leo’s smile was wistful. “She cares about him.” He gave a small chuckle. “Which is kind of a surprise. Raph has a tendency to rub people the wrong way.”

The corner of Logan’s mouth twitched. “He’s a brave kid takin’ on Apocalypse in the state he’s in.”

Mikey stepped up next to them. “Yep, that’s our Raphie. He’s as stubborn and reckless as they come.” He grinned at the scene before him. If Raph had been in any kind of coherent state of mind, he’d have been embarrassed by the way Aella was almost cradling him. It was good dirt to rub in his face later anyways.

Beside him, Logan sniffed the air and a deep frown crossed his face. Leo frowned as well. “What is it?”

Wolverine was already starting towards the couple. “I smell blood.”

Mikey and Leo exchanged a startled look. The older brother immediately turned to call his other brother. “Donnie!” Hearing the slightly startled tone in his brother’s voice, Donatello sprinted in their direction, just as the other two made it to Raph’s side.

Logan squatted beside the couple and Aella lifted her head to meet his eyes. “Where?”

“His shoulder.” She said quietly.

Don was already pulling a small penlight from his pack. He leaned over Aella’s shoulder so he could see the wound. He let out a sigh of relief. “It’s not too bad, but it still needs some attention.” He glanced down at Aella. “How is he?”

She frowned. “His breath is steady, but he is very hot.”

Donnie frowned as well. He looked up at Leo. “We need to get him back to the institute. His immune system was already compromised by Plague. He’s going to be highly susceptible to an infection the longer his wound remains untreated, even if it isn’t severe.”

The others had joined them by now, gathered in a small semi-circle around the couple. Jubilee shifted. “How are we going to get back? The Blackbird is all torn up.”

Don rubbed his chin in thought. He could fix the Blackbird, but that would draw his attention away from his brother, who really needed his full devotion at the moment. They were too far from New York to retrieve the helicopter in an efficient manner and their van was back at Xavier’s. “What about that airport Apocalypse was using? I recall seeing some planes there.”

“You’re not suggesting we steal a plane, are you?” Scott folded his arms with a scowl.

Leo straightened and fixed him with a firm stare. “If it means saving our brother’s life, then yes we are.”

Scott’s scowl intensified. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

“If it eases your conscience, you can think of it as borrowing.” Don ran a hand gently across Raph’s head. “Time is of the essence. We need to get him back quickly. We can worry about how to return the plane later.”

“He’s right, Scott.” Jean moved up beside him. She smiled coyly. “You know he is.”

He sighed. Sometimes it was tough being married to someone that could read your mind. Not that Jean had even bothered, she knew what he was thinking without the mind-reading part. He let his arms fall. “Fine. Wolverine you’re with me.”

“I’ll come along as well. You might need me.” Leo glanced at his youngest brother and saw the worry etched across his features. He squeezed his shoulder. “Stay with them, Mikey. I’ll be right back.” He gave it one more firm squeeze. “He’ll be okay.”

Mikey gave a small absent nod as Leo left to retrieve a plane. It wasn’t long before a large van pulled to a stop beside them. Leo hoped out. “Scott’s prepping the plane. We thought it would be easier to bring Raph to it.”

Don nodded. “Yeah, just take it easy with him guys. I don’t want his shoulder becoming worse because we’re moving him around.” As he spoke, Leo and Mikey lifted Raph slowly out of Aella’s arms. For a moment sorrow flashed through her eyes, only to be replaced quickly with one of worry as Raph let out a small groan.

“It’s okay, Raphie. We’ve got you, bro.” Mikey assured him as they took the few steps to the van.

Leo handed Donnie the first-aid kit. “I got this from the Blackbird when I went back for my katana.” The genius quickly climbed in and set to work bandaging his brother’s shoulder. Aella climbed in behind him and sat as close as she could, a frown fixed in place.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Raph woke slowly. His entire body felt sore and there was something poking him in the arm. Still half asleep, he tried to swat at it. A soft hand caught his. “You must leave it in.” He forced open his eyes to gaze up at Aella. Her dark hair glistened in the sunlight from the window and her tanned skin looked so soft – she was beautiful. She smiled down at him and he smiled back.

“Hey, Doll.”

Her smiled widened as she lifted a hand to stroke his cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I just ran a million-mile marathon, but other than that just peachy.”

Her smile faded some. “Is the medication not helping?” She asked earnestly.

“Nope, he’s just being his usual grouchy patient self.” They both looked towards the door to find Donatello leaning on the door frame. He gave his brother a broad smile. “We were wondering how long you were going to sleep?”

Mikey stepped past him with a wicked grin. “Who could blame him? He did look awfully comfy out there all snuggled up with Aella.”

Raph’s face burned, but Aella merely rolled her eyes. She’d grown up with two older brothers and knew how they teased. Raph averted his gaze from her. “Shut up, Mikey!” He lifted a fist to shake it at his little brother. Which only produced a snicker from the wisecracking turtle. Aella silently slipped her hand into Raph’s forcing him to look up at her. When he saw her smile again, he couldn’t prevent his own from creeping across his face.

“Well, it sounds like someone’s feeling better.” Leo entered the room and approached the bedside. “Glad to see you’re awake.” He placed a warm hand on Raph’s uninjured shoulder. “How’s the shoulder feel?”

Raph lifted his free hand to touch the bandage on his left shoulder. “It’s not so bad.”

Leo smiled. “Good. What about the rest of you? You still feel feverish?”

Raph frowned as he considered the question. “No.”

Leo glanced at Don for confirmation. Raph wasn’t always the most truthful of patients. Don gave a nod. “His fever broke over an hour ago. And his vitals seem almost normal now.”

“Good then get this thing out of my arm, so we can go home.” Raph started to sit up, but Leo pressed him down with surprisingly little effort.

“No, you’re still weak, Raph.” Again, Leo glanced at Don before continuing. “We’ve discussed it and we think it’s best to stay long enough to make sure you don’t get an infection from your wound. So, until then you’re confined to the infirmary.”

“That means no wandering around the mansion like Mikey did.” Don shot his younger brother an accusing glare.

“Hey, I got hungry, bro.” Mikey stated in his defense.

“Ah, come on, Leo. It’s barely more than a scratch. And like Don said, Mikey wandered all over the place while he had that IV in him.” Raph made another attempt to sit up.

Leo again pressed him back down, this time with a much sterner expression. “We can’t afford you making it worse, like you did by pushing yourself during the battle. Now for once will you just lay there and relax for a little while?”

Raph snorted, not at all happy with the arrangement. But seeing as he felt as weak as a kitten at the moment, he had no way to argue. “Fine.”

Leo’s smile returned. “That was easier than expected. You really must not be feeling good.”

Raph fixed him with a glare. “I’m not always gonna be in this bed, Leo!” The older turtle chuckled as he turned and left the room. Mikey started to follow him. “That goes double for you, ya little snot!” Raph growled and Mikey hurried the last few paces out the door.

Don sighed and strolled around to check the bag of “super juice” fluids. It was nearly empty and it was the second one. But by the looks of him, Raph could stand another one. His brother still looked exhausted. At least he was awake now and acting his normal self. Which meant he was going to give him a hard time when he attached another bag.

“Where are they off to?”

Raph’s voice snapped Don out of his thoughts. He glanced down at him. “They’ve been helping rebuild the front of the mansion. It’s kept them busy and out of here in any case. And it’s kept Mikey out of trouble for the most part.”

Raphael frowned. “I should be helpin’ too.”

Don immediately put a hand on his chest to prevent him from getting up. “No. Doctor’s orders. You are staying there, Raphael.”

Raph huffed. Aella let out a small chuckle. “I’m sure with as many as they have working on it, they have everything taken care of.”

Raph looked at her a little defeated. “But Xavier helped ya, I just think I should return the favor.”

She smiled at the sentiment. “Raphael, we have already helped them by ridding them of their enemy.”

“Besides, Professor Xavier has already offered to continue helping Aella release the souls still trapped inside her.” Donnie explained as he casually replaced the empty IV bag with a full one.

Raph looked confused. “He has?”

“Yes, so I guess we’ll be making some trips upstate every week or so for a while.” Don placed a hand on Aella’s shoulder and she smiled up at him.

There was a soft knock at the open door and they turned to find Rogue. “They said you were awake. I hope you’re feelin’ better.”

“I do.” Raph assured her.

Rogue twister her hands in front of her nervously. “I know he just woke up and all, but I was hopin’ I could talk to ya alone, Aella.”

Aella frowned, her gaze flickering between Raph and Don. “Go on. I’ll keep an eye on him.” Donnie assured her.

She stood slowly, squeezing Raph’s hand. “I’ll be back soon.” Raph nodded as she released his hand to follow Rogue from the room.

Don couldn’t suppress the dopey grin that spread across his face and Raph glared. “What?”

“Raph, she’s barely left your side.”

“Really?”

Donnie chuckled. “Yes, really. I think she really cares about you.” His grin somehow grew. “Though what she sees in your ugly mug is beyond me.”

“Hey!” Raph half laughed. “Don’t make me get out this bed Donnie!”

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Aella quietly followed Rogue down the long winding hall, until they reached her bedroom. Rogue pushed open the door and they stepped inside. “Logan told me that you used to live way out in the middle of the Amazon. So, I know you don’t know much about what’s gone on in the world.” She knelt and pulled a box from beneath her bed to set it atop her comforter. “There’s this place called Genosha. It’s an island where mutants don’t got to be afraid – where they can be free. But it wasn’t always like that. There was a time before when they used mutants as slaves. And they controlled them with one of these.” She opened the box to reveal a metal collar and a remote.

Aella shook her head. “Why show me this? I don’t understand?”

“They found a way to shut off our powers, so we couldn’t use them.” Rogue looked away as a memory floated past her eyes. “It was the first time I could touch somebody without hurtin’ them in a long time.” She slowly turned to look at the other woman. “Do you see what I’m sayin’? With this you can turn off your ability. You can walk out in public and not be afraid of hurtin’ or killin’ somebody.”

Aella frowned hesitantly at the device. “I…”

“I wanna give it to you.” Rogue closed the box and pushed it into the other woman’s hands.

Aella’s eyes widened. “No! I could not accept it! You need this as badly as I do!”

Rogue waved her off. “Don’t worry. This one’s a spare. I keep mine in my nightstand.” Still seeing the trepidation in Aella’s eyes, Rogue continued. “I talked with Hank about it, he said it should work just fine for you. But he did say to tell you not to wear it for a long time. It ain’t exactly healthy for mutants.”

Aella looked down at the box. “I’m not sure how to thank you for such a gift.”

“Oh, don’t you worry about that, Sugar. I know exactly how you feel. That reminds me! I have somethin’ else for ya!”

Aella shook her head in disbelief. “Please, I don’t deserve such kindness.”

Rogue snorted as she pulled something from a drawer and returned. “It ain’t nothin’ fancy. It’s just an old pair of gloves. They were always a little tight on me, but I think they’ll fit you just fine.” She passed Aella the gloves with a smile. “Believe me, they make bein’ around others a lot less stressful. You don’t have to be scared all the time.”

Aella smiled broadly. “Thank you. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

Rogue propped a hand on her hip with a grin and a wink. “Sure I do, Hon’. I know what it’s like to want to be touched by somebody else, to be loved by somebody.”

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Logan stepped out onto the balcony and to the parapet. “So, what are you gonna do now? You gonna go home?”

Beside him, Aella let out a heavy sigh. “I do miss the trees at times, and the scent of rain and earth. But I believe that chapter in my life is over. I no longer belong there.” She ran her thumb across the pair of gloves in her hands.

Logan frowned. “And you think ya belong with them?”

“They don’t fear me. And for the first time in my long life I’m not afraid to touch someone. For first time, I can allow myself to dream of an existence that is not complete isolation.”

“You love ‘im.”

She closed her eyes and a wistful smile touched her lips. “Yes.”

Logan sighed. “I know he makes ya happy, Aella. But you need to remember, you and I ain’t like any of them. We’re practically immortal.”

She turned to look at him with sadness in her eyes. “It no longer has to be that way for me. I finally have the chance to live as the creator always intended – to live and die as nature intended.” She let out her own sigh. “The world is changing. I knew that even from deep within my forest. How long do you think it would be before someone found me out there, before another life was stolen because of me? At least here with Raphael and his family, I can control whose path I cross.”

He smirked. “You gonna be okay stuck in that sewer home of theirs with no sunlight and no trees or nothin’?”

She smiled as she slipped on the gloves. “Yes, I believe I will have plenty to distract me. And if I ever need some fresh air, I’ll come find you.”

“The Prof’s got a lot of property. Maybe we could go huntin’ like we used to.”

Her smile grew as she took his hand in her gloved ones and squeezed it. “I’d like that very much.”

He returned the gentle pressure. “Just promise me one thing. If he treats ya bad, you’ll tell me. That way I can come beat his green butt to a pulp.”

Aella laughed. “I promise, though I have a feeling he would never do such a thing. His heart is as true as yours, Logan.”

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

It was late evening when they all piled into the van and headed back to the city. Raph sat beside Aella as they started home. “What’s that?”

Aella looked down at the gloves and box in her lap. “Gifts from Rogue. She has a generous heart.”

Raph eyed the black box curiously. “What’s in the box?”

Aella lifted the lid to reveal the collar and remote. “Rogue said that this can “shut off” my powers.”

In the back of the van, Don perked up. He moved to peer over her shoulder. “It’s a device that can subdue mutant powers? Fascinating. May I take a look at it?” Aella gave a slight shrug and passed the turtle the box, who immediately took it back to his computer console to examine it.

Raph frowned and was rather quiet the remainder of their ride home. Once inside the lair, everyone immediately headed for their bedrooms. Aella called softly to Raph, making his stop in his slow strides. “Raphael?” He turned to look at her and saw the confusion and worry in her gaze. “Have I done something wrong?”

His eyes widened as he stepped quickly back to her and took her hands in his. “What! No, you haven’t done nothin’, Doll. Nothin’ at all.”

She frowned. “Then I do not understand. Why have you been so quiet?”

He let out a heavy sigh and drew her into an tight hug, resting his cheek in her hair. “I’ve just been thinkin’.”

“Tell me. I want to know what troubles you.” She said softly, relaxing into the strong arms.

Raph let out another sigh. He never was good with words and he was afraid what he wanted to say might come out wrong. He shuddered as her arms slipped around him, tightening their embrace. Their relationship had only just begun and he feared it might be ending just as quickly. Taking a deep breath, he tried to settle the pounding of his heart. “That collar Rogue gave ya, it can make it so ya can touch people – humans and mutants?”

She stepped back with confusion in her eyes to meet his. “Yes.”

“Then what are you still doin’ here? You could be out there explorin’ the world?” Sadness seeped from his every pore. “Why stay here with me? Why stay here in the hole in the ground?” He cupped her cheek. “You’re so beautiful and smart, you could have anything and anyone ya want.”

She stared at him for a long moment. “I’m here, because I want to be here. Because I want to be with you.”

He shook his head a little, still trying to say what he meant. “But why? With this collar thing, you could go out and have a normal life. I ain’t human. I never have been and never will be. I’m not sure we even qualify as men.”

Her stare turned angry. “First, let me say that I cannot wear that collar all the time. I’m not even sure I want to wear it at all. And even if I could, I wouldn’t. I am with you because I care about you, not because I have no other choice. I could have gone home to my forest.” She slipped her hands up to cup his face. “I thought you wanted me here.”

Raphael shivered under her touch and a low churr rumbled in his chest. He quickly silenced the noise, ashamed of the reminder of what he was. “I do…but…”

“You think of yourself as not quite a man, because of what _he_ said.” Raphael ducked his head and it was enough of a confirmation for Aella. She let out a small frustrated growl of her own. Taking a deep breath, she lifted his chin to meet her gaze. “Raphael, did you know in my culture we believe all things possess a spirit?” He frowned, not following her. “People, animals, trees and plants, rivers and rocks – everything has a spirit and a purpose. But do you know what makes a man, a man and an animal, an animal?” Raph shook his head. “It is our hearts that make us who we are – the ability to love. And that is what makes you a man, Raphael. It is not the color or texture of your skin, it is not the shape of your body or the way you walk or talk. It comes from in here.” She placed her hand over his heart.

His breath caught, making a small choking noise in his throat. He drew her into a deep embrace again. “Thank you.” He murmured softly into her hair. Her words made his heart swell. “I love you.” He half whispered.

She clutched at him, a silent tear trickling down her cheek. Those words were a dream come true. He was her dream come true. “I love you as well.” It was time to take the next step into a now uncertain future, one she was finally able to look forward to. Tomorrow was going to be a new day and a new start for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! The final chapter! I hope it didn't feel rushed. I wrote most of it in one sitting, which is impressive (at least for me). I hope you've enjoyed this little crossover. I'm considering a sequel but it probably won't be any time soon. I want to finish up the others first. If you want one, say so! Also I will have a very special surprise coming for my "Bound" fans on August 14! So stay tuned!


End file.
